Mission: FLAT
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: When kids everywhere fall victim to terrible illnesses after consuming select shipments of soda, Hoagie and Wally move out to put a stop to it. And maybe end up foiling a far more devious plot along the way.
1. Objective 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

* * *

**Now loading:**

**kids next door mission**

**operation:**

**f.l.a.t.**

**Flavorless**

**Liquid's**

**Actually**

**Toxin

* * *

**

Crystal water lightly lazed in, then back out across the grainy sand of the beach. The night was stalking closer as the final dimming rays of sunshine clashed beautifully against the sea; creating a glittering effect of auburn on the stark blue backdrop. The expanse was quite the breathtaking sight, and it was no surprise that it would come with a cost. For as wonderful as the view was, only a privileged few could gaze upon it. The man dwelling in the large mansion further up out of the highest tide's reach made sure of that when he claimed the land as his private property.

The sea breeze carried a subtle spicy tint as it drifted into the open window on an upper level. Within the interior was a room modeled after an office. Certificates, plaques, and various other awards were neatly framed against the walls. The twin doors at the front of the room weren't locked, but closed to show that whomever was inside was busy at the moment. In the back of the room was a mahogany desk littered with files and reports, contrasting outrageously with the clean tidy vibe the rest of the room gave off. But it couldn't be helped, the man was very busy. As said above.

"Take the net income and then carry the five…" The adult mumbled under his breath as his hands worked over time with pen and calculator respectively. His eyes gleamed with heavy focus behind his purple tinted glasses. His brows scrunched together in agitation as he nearly finished his work. The outcome he was predicting did not bode well. And sure enough, it came to be true. "No! Argh, we are behind again!" He raged as he slammed a fist down.

The action caused his desk to tumble, which in turn caused a small picture to tip over. His reaction was swift as he reached out to catch the object, and once it was in his grasp he gazed at it mildly. Just a family photo. One with him, obviously, standing next to a stunning Hispanic woman holding a toddler in her arms. It was worth a good distraction, but he had business to deal with. He glared down at the sheet before him, going over his math for the third time, but sadly everything was correct, to which he growled.

"I cannot believe this." He grumbled as he ran a hand through his graying hair. "Another three truckloads missing and unaccounted for. All due to those miserable brats!" He fumed, his spanish accent more apparent. The adult then paused, and took in a deep breath as he forced himself to remember. "No. No, there is no need to worry. They will get their just desserts soon enough." He pacified to quell his anger. Yes, those children won't be a problem too much longer.

But that didn't mean they weren't still causing problems for him. Every missing shipping of _contraband_ always came back to him. Every pint he let drizzle through his fingers meant another deduction to his paycheck. It didn't help that he had to actually _allow_ a few shipments to disappear and still get punished to keep face. This little scheme better be worth it in the end, or he was going to go bankrupt.

"I suppose Platoon Fifteen won't be getting their holiday bonus this year. The slackers." He then sighed as another wave of jitters washed through him. His fingers drummed against his desk as he tried to think of a wave to soothe his nerves. His look lingered innocently down to a hidden button in the arm of his chair, but then he shook his head. "No. It is far too late for that. I would never get to sleep." He scolded to himself. But his gaze could not stray away from the button. Maybe…No! He would not partake in that tonight. He would not subject his taste buds to that filthy, barbaric, sweet…tingly…

Delicious…

…_mouthwatering_…

"One tiny sip would do no harm." He reasoned as his fingers pressed into the button, seemingly oblivious to how his mouth was drooling. The tanned man then rose up and strode over to another end of the room. As he walked closer, he noticed the familiar secret hole in the floor opening. Then as to taunt him further, a rectangular object slowly rose out of the hole; an icy mist spewing out and trailing over the floor. As the object finally halted, his fingers reached out eagerly once more, and pressed yet another button on the object.

The machine rumbled a bit, and something could be heard dropping down. After a series of bangs and clanks, a small can disturbed itself at the opening near the bottom. The adult grinned as he reached down, the can opening with a hiss as soon as his hands made contact with it. "Yes. Just a tiny sip or two would be no trouble." And without further delay, he pressed then can against his lips, enjoying at how the substance smoothly rode onto his awaiting tongue.

"Hitting the good stuff early, eh Fizz?"

"HACK!" Fizz spluttered as he let loose a stream of soda in shock. The caffeine addict coughed as stray drips made their way down his fancy white suit. Once he recovered enough, his fiery snapped out to the darkness of his office. "Who said that!" He snarled as he tried to pinpoint the voice's location. "Who do you think you are!"

"Forget me already, buddy?" The low voice, the voice of child, chuckled in the shadows. "I thought we had history."

"Show yourself, coward! Show yourself so I can have the pleasure of –" Fizz's threat trailed off as he centered his gaze to the corner of his office. Out of the shadows strutted the round body of a child. When the boy finally stepped into the light, the adult crushed the can in his hand and hissed; the soda spilled all over his hand, but he couldn't care less. No, he was far more focused on the boy in front of him. He was far too focused on, "_Hoagie Gilligan!_"

"Long time no see, Fizz." Hoagie calmly stepped out from his hiding place confidently. His hands were placed within his pockets, and his trademark fedora hat was slightly tipped over his goggles. His head rose, and he smirked as a hand came up to flick his toothpick away. "How's tricks?"

"Horribly, due to your presence!" The adult growled as he glared down at the cocky genius. "You are the everlasting bane to my career! Due to your reckless disregard for the Soda Prohibition Act, I have to lay off half of my soda control officers because you got away with three tankers of orange pop! THREE TANKERS!"

"Sorry 'bout that. I was aiming for four, I'll try harder next time." The pilot of sector V shrugged off as he leaned back into the wall. Once set, he rose his head and gazed about the room, letting loose an impressed whistle. "Nice setup ya got here by the way. Very classy."

"I accept nothing short then the best." Mr. Fizz uttered as his posture straightened. His pupils settled into a sharp glare behind his specs, and his hand rose to fondle with his thin facial hair as he spoke. "Although, in order to maintain such good housing, there are several trespassing regulations in place which my security must uphold. And by stepping into my office uninvited, you are adding several infractions to your rap sheet."

"In order to make a good omelet, ya gotta be willing to crack a few bad eggs." Hoagie rebuttaled as his smirk disappeared. "Enough with the small talk, Fizz. We both why I'm here."

"I'm _terribly_ sorry," Fizz sarcastically snipped. "I believe my mind is slipping."

"Now's not the time to be cute, you washed up diet sipper!" Hoagie insulted as he kicked off the wall. "I've got eleventy bazillion gallons of tainted soda sitting in our KND Analyst Labs, and just as I suspected, the caffeine trail drips all the way back to you."

Fizz frowned as Hoagie went on. "Are you going somewhere with this? I am a very busy man."

"The jig's up!" Hoagie stated as he whipped out his F.R.A.P.E sidearm. "Across the nation, kids are getting sick! I know you're behind it because they only get sick after drinking soda that YOU gave the okay to deal out! So you better start telling me why before I start shaking you up!"

"You think I'M behind this epidemic?" Fizz questioned absurdly. As if appalled by the implication. "I am Head of the Soda Control Board. I inspect soda, make sure it is properly distributed, make sure that you children don't break my drinking law! But actually use your small mind for ONE second! If people get sick off of soda, they will not buy any soda. If they do not buy any soda, the soda company does not get any money, meaning I do not get paid!"

"That's a good point, Fizz." Hoagie nodded before grinning. "And an even better cover."

"You must be kidding." The adult snarled. "You still think I'm behind it all?"

"I _don't_ kid." Hoagie glared as one hand reached towards his back pocket. "And I don't think, I know. You're lying Fizz. You say you've been busy, when you've really just been _letting_ me steal your soda. During that last job, I gave you five chances to catch me, but you just let me go every time. You _wanted_ me to deliver that shipment." He explained as he pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "So when you let me go, I made a pit stop at the Deep Sea Lab and had them check the stuff out; see if it was legit. Wanna know what they found out?"

"No. Indulge me."

"Every stinking pint of the stuff was _infected_! One sip and say hello to streptococcal pharyngitis." The portly boy let a disgusted look befall his features. "Shipping out viruses in a can. Now that's what makes me _sick, _Fizz."

"I cannot be expected to know your every move, Gilligan." Mr. Fizz calmly replied as he pressed a button on his watch. "And I cannot be expected to know of everything that befalls the soda after I have inspected it. These accusations are useless."

"I know." Hoagie smirked once more as he finally unfolded the paper, waving it around in a blatant display for the adult to see. "Which why I found THIS to back it up!"

At the sight of the sheet, Fizz visibly paled. But after a moment to compose himself, he stood defiantly against the evidence. "That proves nothing!"

"Ooh, it proves a lot actually." The kid then stored the sheet safely into his pocket, and made sure to center the sights of his F.R.A.P.P.E on the adult's head. "Your bottle's on empty, Fizz! We gonna do this the easy way, or the fun way?"

Mr. Fizz still stood with a stoic calm despite the freeze ray aimed to take his head off. Hoagie kept his weapon trained on the adult, but then his gaze snapped towards the doors as the sounds of stomping feet reached his ears. The pilot then reared back on the adult villain who started to chuckle.

"The only ones who shall be having fun this evening is my security team." The moment the words left his mouth a team of four soda control officers strolled into Fizz's office. Complete with their orange armor vests, visor helmets and police batons ready for action. Mr. Fizz allowed his lips to quirk upwards as the armed men crowded around the boy. He then stepped closer as Hoagie did his best to keep his gaze trained on them all. "There is no need to create a scene Mister Gilligan. Now hand over that document so my men can kindly escort you off the premises."

"Something's telling me 'kindly' isn't what they have in mind." Hoagie muttered as the guards glared at him; lightly batting their batons against their hands. The boy then looked towards Fizz, and his eyes twinkled behind his goggles. "And if this little piece of paper proves nothing, then it really shouldn't matter if I hold on to it, right?"

"I am in no mood for games!" Mr. Fizz graveled out as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the floor and walls around him opened. From below, two large barrels rose up and encased themselves around his ankles. From the walls, two more similar looking barrels flew outwards and wrapped them around Fizz's arms as makeshift gauntlets. Then finally, four metal arms lowered from the ceiling. Two equipping Fizz with a barrel shaped helmet, and the other two applying his torso armor; the front plating and the rear with a soda themed jet-pack.

Bubbles of the carbonated drink were pushed into the tube which led to Fizz's mouth. After a few greedy gulps, the villain chortled as he aimed his high powered coke cannons towards the lone Hoagie. "It seems your luck has finally run dry, Mister Gilligan. You are outnumbered and severely outmatched! There is no hope of victory for you this time." Mr. Fizz chuckled as the nozzles filled to the brim with soda. There was no escape for the brat now.

However, despite his situation, Hoagie only smirked. "That so? Well, I wonder what my lil buddy has to say about that." He laughed, as if expecting something to happen that very moment. At his taunt, Fizz and the security guards tensed as they frantically looked around for Hoagie's 'friend'. But after a few passing minutes, nothing happened.

"Uh…" Hoagie sounded out as he lowered his weapon. After seeing no one, he developed an annoyed look. "I said, I wonder what my little buddy has to say about THAT!" He pressed once more with a bit more flare in his voice. Still, nothing happened, and Hoagie slapped his face while the guards stretched under their helmets. "I SAID –"

"I HEARD YOU!"

Everyone's attention was then drawn to the open window. After a few seconds, the sounds of vicious dogs barking could be heard as a pale hand grabbed onto the ledge. Using it as leverage, the person hefted himself up and the blond boy was revealed to be none other then Wally. The Aussie panted for breath as his eyes bugled out. His hair was ruffled, his bright colored hoodie had claw marks embedded in it, and he looked like he ran a buhmillion mile marathon. He heaved a bone weary sigh as he leaned into the room. But then snarled as he looked back out somewhere under him.

"Get off ya stupid fleabag!" He growled as his legs shuffled about. After a pained yelp from the animal he kicked away, the fighter vaulted over into the office hauling a S.L.A.N.K.E.R in tow. The blond huffed as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. "Geez, I'm here already," He groaned as he sent a heated glare towards Hoagie. "And I'm NOT little!"

Hoagie gaped at his teammate. "What were you still doing outside? You were supposed to already be in here, lurking in the shadows! When I gave you the que, you were supposed to jump out be all, HIYA!" He screamed as he imitated a flying jump kick. "It was gonna be SO totally awesome and cool, but then you had to go and screw it up!"

"Yea? Well you never said there'd be dogs!" Wally argued as he pointed accusingly towards the detective wanna-be. "All you said was ta sneak through the backyard, hop ova the fence, then get in through the window. But ya didn't say a darn thing about those stupid DOGS!" He yelled as he flapped is arms around. "Those things were HUGE!"

"I thought it'd be obvious! With all the, oh I don't know, 'Beware of Dog' signs plastered all over the fence!"

"How was I supposed ta know? They were written in _spanish_!"

"Ahem?"

Hoagie and Wally blinked as they looked back towards an impatient Mr. Fizz tapping his soda barrel foot. "Oh, right. Sorry." The two then channeled their full aggression towards the adults as they readied for combat. "It's not gonna be that easy, Fizzy! It's gonna take more then a couple of goons to toss us out on the street!"

"Toss you out? Oh no no." The villain replied as he shook his head. "That was so inhospitable of me. You two have come such a long way. Why not sit down," His eyes then gleamed with malice as he aimed the soda barrel cannon towards the two. "AND HAVE SOMETHING TO DRINK!"

As he roared, a violent stream of soda fired towards the two at high speeds. Hoagie and Wally gasped as they jumped away in opposite directions. Hoagie got to his feet, but then quickly hopped to the side to avoid getting hit by another burst. He glared at Fizz, and while the villain reloaded, Hoagie leapt up and fired off chilling beams from his F.R.A.P.P.E. Fizz rose up his barrel gauntlet to deflect the ice chunks, but while he shook off the effects, he yelled out in shock as Hoagie landed a foot square in his torso.

Hoagie repelled off of Fizz as the towering adult tumbled backwards. Once he landed on the floor, he rose up his weapon and fired off a shot towards a spot on the floor. Once the beam made contact with the carpet, it left a frozen patch. Then the boy could only smirk as Fizz stepped onto the spot; effectively yelling as he fell down stunned. Taking advantage, Hoagie jumped into the air and positioned his feet to stomp on the villain's faceplate as he came down. "Feet, meet face!"

Mr. Fizz twisted and writhed on the floor as he tried to return to a standing position. But his clunky combat armor made that near impossible. However, his eyes narrowed as he saw the round boy coming down towards him. Stopping his struggle for a moment, Fizz cocked his arm back, and swung with all his might when Hoagie was close enough. The barrel made painful contact with Hoagie's cheek, and the boy could only grunt out in agony as the force caused him to go sailing through the door. With that taken care of, Fizz simply activated his jet-pack and used the spews of soda to help right himself. Once up again, he looked to Hoagie's down from outside the door and grinned.

"What's the matter, Gilligan? No taste for regular tonight?" He then hefted his arms back up, refueling them and taking aim at his opponent. "Then perhaps you prefer diet instead! Ah ha ha ha!" He laughed wildly as he let loose another stream. Hoagie reacted quickly and rolled out of the way, and as the villain used his jet-pack to fly closer, he turned on his heel and ran deeper into the mansion; Mr. Fizz hot on his tail.

Wally was holding his own against the four henchmen. A man growled and suddenly jumped to tackle him, but the blond simply hopped over him, and slammed his heel backwards into his temple as he passed under him. As his teammate went down, another guard roared as he swung his baton at Wally's head, but the Aussie simply ducked and quickly took down the pushover with a flick of his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The blond chuckled at his success but then yelped as an adult booted him from behind. He went sprawling across the deck, only stopping once he hit the wall. He got to his knees and held is head as the throbbing came. Great, like he really needed a headache. He then opened an eye to look back to his foes, and growled when he realized they were laughing.

At him.

"Heh heh, good one Jimmy!" One guard praised as he high-fived his partner.

"Yeah, the idiot didn't even see me coming." The guy chuckled as he calmed down. He then grinned as he turned back to Wally. "We better finish him off. The boss will be so happy that he'll…What the, where'd he go?" He asked confused upon seeing Numbuh 4 was nowhere in sight.

The other guard rose his fist up as he glanced around. "I don't know. Probably ran home cryin' to his mommy. You know how kids –"

"RRRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

"AHH!" The soda control officer let out a screech as Wally suddenly jumped up from behind. The surprise caused the adult to teeter over onto the floor. As the man went down, Wally snarled as he inflicted a new level of pain on the man. "GET IT OFF ME!"

Wally gripped the man by the collar of his neck, and growled as he shoved his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R into his face. "Nighty night!" He then pulled the trigger, and the poor officer's head was slammed towards the floor; sending him into the realm of unconsciousness. The blond then stood fully and faced the remaining guard with fire sparking in his emerald eyes. "Ready for yours?"

The man gulped as the blond stalked near, but he clenched his fists and stood ready regardless. "B-Bring it!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he broke out into a short sprint and kicked his foot out in hopes of punting the boy away. But Wally simply sidestepped and let the foot pass. Once the danger was over, the boy leapt up and buried his knee into the adult's groin. The adult felt the air rush out of his lungs, and he dropped to his knees in pure agony. His eyes twitched, and he turned towards the kid. But the last thing he remembered seeing before the flash of pain was a plank of wood headed straight for his face. Then it all went black from there.

"Man, you guys are lame." Wally muttered bored as he lowered his weapon. He then rolled his eyes as his fist shot backwards, instantly nailing an adult who thought he was being stealthy in the face. The boy spared one glance towards the groaning masses on the floor, before scoffing and making a beeline to the doorway. "Wonder if there's any soda lying around 'ere." Wally mumbled to himself as he took off to find his friend, while keeping a look out for some refreshments.

* * *

In another dark room in the mansion, a young occupant was dozing the night away dreaming of many things. Blue skies, sense of weightlessness, and redheads. But suddenly, a crash and a rumble coming from down the hallway caused the boy's eyes to flutter open. After a moment, he shrugged it off and prepared to return to his slumber.

But then the noises came again; this time more close to his room. The boy shot up wide eyed as he swore he heard something zoom by his bedroom door. He then paused to let out a drawn out yawn, then kicked off his sheets and hopped out of his airplane bed. The boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyelids then grumbled as he made for the door.

It was really too late for this.

* * *

"Give it up, Gilligan!" Mr. Fizz roared as he twisted his body in midair. The villain turned a corner and hovered for a second, and when he saw his prey scampering down the hallway, he growled as he chased after him; shooting wild shots of soda all the while. "You cannot escape me this time!"

"We'll see about that!" Hoagie shouted back as he turned around to fire his F.R.A.P.P.E while running. Sweat trailed along his brow as he let loose every new ice beam, but the villain just laughed as he few around them all. Hoagie then grunted as he picked up his stride to avoid a stray shot. He then focused his attention to the path in front of him. He needed a plan. That was when he noticed the many rooms passing by. Thinking fast he stopped on the dime and spun around facing the incoming face. With his expression set, he grabbed a nearby doorknob and waited.

Mr. Fizz arched a brow when the child suddenly stopped running. When Hoagie turned to glare him down, he only chuckled as he loaded up another clip of pop. "Your foolhardy courage will be your downfall, boy!" He taunted as he neared. "Prepare to –"

_BAM!_

"Ooohhh." Mr. Fizz moaned with affliction as his head bent over. The moment he had gotten close enough, Hoagie swung the hardwood door open and the villain collided into it exactly as planned. That was where he was now. A groaning mess, with his head sticking through the splintered wood of the door while his body floated limp out the other end. He then shook off his pain, only to look up nervously to a frowning Numbuh 2. "Uh, you wouldn't hit a man with glasses would you?" He weakly chuckled as he tried to pry himself loose.

Hoagie kept a straight face with the villain. After a moment of contemplation, his lips formed into a cheeky smirk as he lifted his F.R.A.P.P.E upwards. And then Mr. Fizz paled as an icy beam shot out straight for his head.

"GAH!" The man yelped as the force from the shot knocked him loose. He then stumbled backwards as he tried to scrape the ice out of his eyes. With a snarl, he jerked his helmet off, and the portly boy was subjected to the sight of Mr. Fizz with his hair blown back and frozen that way. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He then reared both arms up and let loose a raging torrent of soda at the unsuspecting boy.

"WHOOOOA!" Hoagie belted out as the tidal wave of soda pop washed him away. As the drink carried him, gulps of the substance entered his mouth and he was beginning to become overwhelmed by it all. But lucky, before he could drown, he suddenly felt his body slamming into what appeared to be a set of bars. As the soda level lowered around him, he slumped down on the floor and watched with stunned fascination as the soda passed by him. He then looked over his shoulder and found that he had been flung all the way to the railing of the current level; the soda sprinkling down t the foyer below. Hoagie coughed and hacked as he tried to catch his breath. After a few moments to compose himself, he let the taste of the soda wash around in his mouth before spitting everywhere in disgust.

"YUCK! Caffeine free!" He then looked down and saw his soggy fedora laying idle next to him. After wringing it out and placing it over is aviator cap, he then froze as a menacing shadow appeared above him. "Uh oh."

"How dare you! How dare you disgrace me in my own home with your fat little presence!" Mr. Fizz raged. He then pointed a barrel cannon right in the child's face; a mad grin threatening to tear his face apart. "But no more! Your days of making off with illegal _contraband_ end here tonight! Ah ha ha ha! You have NO idea how long I have waited for this moment my friend!"

"Ya bettah keep waitin', ya cruddy creep!"

"What now – AH!" Fizz spluttered in surprise as Wally sounded out and suddenly appeared from behind. The blond climbed up the length of the man's armored suit and took root on his shoulders. Once secure, the blond then went to town and used his fists to beat down on the man's exposed head. The crazed villain stomped around the floor with reckless abandon. He slammed himself into the wall, shook furiously, but Wally still held strong. Cherished pictures fell to the deck broken, priceless heirlooms were brushed off tables forgotten. But none of it mattered to Fizz. No, the only thing that matter was getting rid of the pest on his back. "Get off, you miserable heathen!"

Wally clenched his eyes shut as Fizz stumbled all about. But they snapped back open revealing their emerald fire as the blond pounded away without remorse. "Not on your, LIFE!" He grunted as his fingers dug into the roots of the man's graying hair and tugged tightly.

"EEIIEE!" Fizz screeched as the boy tried to give him a hairstyle to match Numbuh 1's. The adult then doubled his efforts, backing into a wall and knocking against it violently. "Get! OFF!" After nearly tiring himself out, Wally lost his grip and fell off of Fizz's shoulders. The combat armored adult quickly turned and rose his arm up; slamming the barrel on Wally causing the boy to hit the floor with a painful thump. He then rose his barre boot and grinned down at the cringing boy under his massive heel. "I have you now!"

"Numbuh 4!" Hoagie shouted at his friend's peril. He then shot up, and commanded his brain to work overtime to devise a way to finish this struggle and save one of his best buds in one shot. His eyes scanned all over the place until the landed on the ginormous, crystal chandelier hanging above them. The boy switched his gaze upward a bit and noticed the thin cable holding it up. His thoughtful eyes then wandered to a spot on the lower floor, then to his F.R.A.P.P.E. After a moment, he grinned as he thought of a quick plan.

"It'll hafta do!" He then loaded is freeze ray and shot off a power draining beam towards the chandelier cable. Once it was frozen, Hoagie turned to Fizz and reached into his backpack, grabbing something he had been saving for a special occasion.

"How honorable of you. Fighting until the bitter end." Fizz mockingly commented on Wally useless attempt to escape his clutches. The man let off a sinister chuckle as he aimed his cannon down at the blond. The barrel clicked as he switched ammunition, and Wally gulped as the bottle nozzles dripped ever so slowly. "I think I'll reward you by delighting your taste buds before you drown in my delicious mix! Ah ha ha ha!"

"Hey Fizz!" The adult blinked, then turned towards his main foe. The man prepared a witty retort, but the insult died on his lips as he saw what the boy held in his hand. Hoagie smirked at the expression on Fizz's mug and jiggled the soda can with a bit more vigor. "Lookie what I got."

"Extreme Red Gush with extra sugar!" Fizz spluttered in shock before his expression filled with rage. "What are you doing with that! That is SUPER illegal for someone of your age!"

Hoagie flashed a smug look as he clicked open the can. "I _knnooooww._"

Mr. Fizz stepped off of Wally. The blond was completely forgotten due to his obsession to uphold his soda drinking law. "Put that down this instant!"

Hoagie teased the man as he waved the opening under his lips. "Make me."

"I'm not playing, young man!"

Hoagie pursed his lips and the can inched slowly towards them.

"You better not!"

Closer.

"Don't you do it!"

Closer.

"I'M WARNING –" Fizz's expression then slackened in disbelief as Hoagie threw his neck back and chugged the contents of the can. Once he was finished, he used the length of his arm to wipe off his lips, but his smirk remained intact. He then crushed the can, and let it clink down to the floor. Fizz's wide eyes followed the can, and stayed glued to it long after it had landed. He just stood there. Frozen. That is until his attention was brought back to Hoagie when the child let out an obnoxious belch.

"Ahhh! That hit the spot!" Hoagie sighed contently as he patted his belly. He then then let off a devious grin as he reached into his pack and produced yet another soda. "I think I'll have one more." He then paused, waiting for Fizz's reaction.

And as expected, the adult snapped.

"Put. Down. That! SOOOODAAAA!" Fizz roared as he flew through the air. Rapid streams of soda spewed out from his jet-pack; leaving foam and bubbles in his wake as the snarled man rocketed towards the little brat.

Hoagie tipped his fedora lower, and his hand reached back to grab of the stair pole. He then pulled himself around, and positioned himself to land on the rail. Once stable, the portly boy then sped down the railing of the large stairway in an impromptu grind. He then leaned forward to increase his speed, and to duck to avoid the streams of soda flying overhead.

"IT'S OVER, GILLIGAN!" Fizz roared as he let loose again and again. Not stopping until the fat punk was nothing more then a stain in his memory. "WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE LUCKY JUST TO GET A SIP OF PRUNE JUICE!"

The boy waved his arms out as he tried to remain balance as he sped down the rail. After Fizz's statement, he whipped out his F.R.A.P.P.E and took careful aim. "I don't your attitude, Fizzy." He squinted one eye shut, and grinned once he locked on. "I think it's high time you were 'grounded'!" He let off a powerful beam of ice from the F.R.A.P.P.E. His targeting mixed with a bit of luck caused him to nail Fizz right where he wanted. The beam hit the soda madman's jet-pack, and it froze over instantly. Without anything to keep him airborne, the villain plummeted to the floor below.

"AHHH-OFFA!" Fizz made an callous crash as he hit the deck. His face burned with pain as he slid across the floor, and when he finally stopped, the barrels of his combat armor had never felt heavier.

"Ugh." He moaned as he shakingly got to his feet. Suddenly his attention snapped back to Hoagie, who once he reached the bottom, launched into the air and flipped over Fizz. The villain watched stunned as the boy somersaulted over him, but he then fell into a cringe as Hoagie suddenly fired off his F.R.A.P.P.E.

"What?" Fizz opened his eyes in confusion when he felt no different. He then looked down his torso, to the Hoagie who landed a few feet away. The adult then erupted into a fit of taunting laughs. "It appears you missed!"

Hoagie grinned as he tipped his fedora upwards. "Did I?" He questioned, motioning to the villain's feet. Fizz's chuckles where then cut short as he realized Hoagie had encased his barrel boots in ice. While the man struggled to break free, the portly boy sent a thoughtful look to his weapon. "Good thing too. I'm outta juice."

Mr. Fizz growled as he looked up to the boy. Suddenly, his armed snapped out, and he took the boy by surprise by shooting off a round of soda towards his feet; effectively trapping him as well. "Really? That's too bad, because I've got plenty to spare!" He mocked as the boy tried to escape to no avail. Mr. Fizz reloaded his clip, and took aim at Numbuh 2 one final time. "Any last words?"

_CRACK!_

The sound of something cracking loose sent Fizz into a new wave of confusion. However, Hoagie chuckled.

"Just two," He then gestured towards the ceiling with his thumb. "Look up."

Mr. Fizz followed the child's advice and stared up in bewilderment at his chandelier. Then to his shock, the cable suddenly snapped and the thing came crashing down. He then gazed down to see his feet frozen to the floor. Stuck. A depressed sigh fluttered from his lips, and he bent down into a cowering position while he used his barrel gauntlets to shield himself. "This…is going to hurt."

_CRASH!_

Hoagie winced as the chandelier caused a mini quake to shake the whole mansion to it's foundation. He then stepped out of his shoes, and skipped over the sticky patch of the floor. The boy then bent over and heaved with all his might to get his shoes unstuck from the floor. With that task done, he plopped down to put them back on and retie them. While he was busy with that, a stray crystal from the chandelier rolled by, to which he stopped, stared at it, and tsked as he shook his head. "Man, being evil must be pretty painful."

"Eh, jerks lioke him have it comin'."

Hoagie blinked, then looked up surprised to see his blond teammate up and about. "Hey, Numbuh 4, you're alright!"

At that remark, Wally scoffed. "Puh-lease. Ya think some B-List loser is gonna take me down? Get real."

"I guess so." Hoagie chuckled. He then did a double take as he noticed the bottle in the Aussie's hand. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

Wally spared a glance to his soda before he shrugged. "Found it." He then took a well deserved swig, before flicking his gaze over to a groaning Fizz crawling out from under the wreckage. "So, we gonna bring this guy in or what."

"Yep." Hoagie nodded as he stood up. He then strode over towards Fizz with Wally tagging along behind. "We still gotta find out where he's getting all that tainted soda from."

"Bested by mere children, how utterly disgraceful." Fizz mumbled in self pity as he sunk into the floor. A dopy grin emerged as he took comfort in the cold floor. But his reprieve was interrupted when Hoagie jerked him by the collar. "Gah!"

"Alright, Fizz. Playtime's over." The boy growled with his intimidating blond partner standing behind him. "There's no fighting this time. I've got solid evidence linking you to codename: Soda Sickness. So start spilling!"

The villain growled at the child's face despite his situation. "Nothing you could do at this point could matter, Gilligan. Beat me all you please, it doesn't change the fact I know nothing."

"You're not gettin' out of it that easy, ya no good creep!" Wally snarled as he stomped closer to the downed villain. "Numbuh 3 got sick off of that crud, so you made this personal!" At that, both Hoagie and Fizz looked towards the Aussie with arched brows. After his words caught up with him, the blond face turned a deep hue of cherry. "I-I mean, uh, well…a mate's gotta watch his other mates' backs…and stuff. That doesn't mean I LIOKE her. T-That's stupid." He huffed as he turned away.

Mr. Fizz blinked before shaking his head and mumbling to himself. "I'm not the only one in denial here."

However, Hoagie heard him. "So you admit it!"

Fizz glared at the boy. "Even if I did know anything, I certainly wouldn't divulge it to the likes of you."

"Hmm, thought you might play hard-to-get." Hoagie then smirked as he turned toward Wally and motioned towards Fizz. "Well then, Numbuh 4?"

"Gotcha." The blond cracked his knuckles as he grinned down at the adult sadistically. "Alright pal, you either start yappin', or I'll give ya a famous knuckle-sandwich straight outta the Outback!"

Fizz stonily glared up to the two children. "Do your worst, brat. I have nothing to offer you."

Wally darkly chuckled as he reared his fist back. "Ooh, I was HOPING you'd say that!"

"Hey! What's with all the racket?"

Mr. Fizz blinked at the familiar voice while Hoagie and Wally jumped in surprise. All three looked towards the stairway and watched as a boy their age groggily trail down to them.

"Geez, what's going on? An earthquake?" The boy questioned as he ran a hand through his hair. Once he reached the bottom floor and finally opened his eyes, he nearly fell over in shock at what he saw. "WHAT THE HECK!" He then glanced around, his gaze halting on Hoagie and Wally. "What are _you_ guys doing here?"

Wally narrowed his eyes at the boy, his face contorting his fury as he recognized him. "HEY! It's that stupid flyboy!"

"Kid." Hoagie muttered in shock as he recognized the kid's who's flying skills were only second to his own. Even though he was sporting different apparel, a set of blue pajamas with orange fighter jets on them, he still looked the same with his wild auburn hair with a blond tinted stripe down the middle. The only other thing missing was his shades. But remembering the situation at hand, Hoagie frowned. "Just what are you doing here, Kid?"

"I'm the one asking that question." The Kid responded as he crossed his arms. "What are you doing in MY house?" He then noticed the body under the chandelier and blanched as he instantly recognized him. "And what did you do to my dad!"

"YOUR DAD?"

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

**-Transmission Interrupted.

* * *

**

**In which I ignore all my incomplete stuff and post a short two-shot for fun this weekend. Part two will be here sometime Sunday.**

**See ya later.**


	2. Objective 2

**Transmission Interrupted... Please Standby.**

…**Processing... Processing...**

**Link has been Reestablished. Now Resuming Transmission.

* * *

**

"Just…just hold up for a sec." Hoagie motioned as he raised his hands up. The pilot had been thrown for a complete and utter loop. He looked over to The Kid at the bottom of the stairway, who was still staring in disbelief at the adult under the chandelier, and then to Fizz himself, who was angrily mumbling about the whole situation. The boy blinked and looked back to his sky rival in shock. "Your dad…is Mr. Fizz?"

"Uh, yeah!" The Kid growled as he clenched his fist. "And I really don't appreciate you breaking in and crushing him with the chandelier! You don't see me going around beating on your folks do you?"

Hoagie waved his hands frantically as he shook his head. "No! It's just I didn't know…never thought that you two…" He trailed off as he looked back and forth between the two; noticing a slight resemblance. The round pilot then let his arms fall limp as he lowered his head in bewilderment. "This is just unbelievable."

"Not really."

Hoagie snapped his head up and gaped at Wally. Not comprehending the blond's statement. "You mean this doesn't faze you at all?"

Wally looked up to his friend with a skeptic look. "Mate, Numbuh 1 is the nephew of the most hotheaded jerk in the world. My stupid uncle is the _Toiletnator_, and Numbuh 86 probably has Mr. Boss wrapped 'round her little finger." Then crossed his arms and glanced away indifferently. "This sort of crud doesn't surprise me anymore."

Hoagie listened to the short operative's reasoning, and couldn't help but find himself starting to see his logic. The boy then reached under his fedora hat, and scratched away at his head as he fully absorbed the blunt of the information. "I guess."

"Arnaldo," The scolding voice of Mr. Fizz caused the two operatives to jump, and they both looked down to see the adult gazing out towards his son, a stern expression etched into his foreign features. "What are you doing awake this time of night? It is way past your bedtime!"

Wally's lips quirked, and he didn't bother to conceal his mirth. "Arnaldo?"

"Ugh." The Kid, or rather, Arnaldo groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Great, there goes his cool aura of mystery. "Kinda hard to sleep with you bringing down the house, dad." His other hand then reached into a pocket of his pajamas, and produced a familiar pair of shades. Without haste, he lifted them to his face, and folded his arms once they were on. "Whatever. But you guys still haven't answered my question, and I don't take people beating up my old man lightly."

"I am not THAT old, my son." Fizz protested much to the kids' annoyance. He then wiggled his brows as he tried to impress his boy. "I am still quite hip."

"Dad, that's lame." The Kid uttered to Fizz's dismay. "Now start explaining."

Hoagie frowned as he reached into his chest breast pocket; pulling out a plastic gold Kids Next Door badge and a license written in sky-blue crayon. "We're here on official KND business, Kid. Fizz here has got a lot to fess up to."

"Yea. Ya might wanna sit down, flyboy, cause this is gonna blow yer mind." Wally stepped in as he calmly motioned his hands out. "Get this, ya might not believe it, but your crazy dad is –"

"Mr. Fizz. Head of the Soda Control Board, and the man famous for raising the soda drinking age to thirteen and being real serious about. He's also listed as an enemy of the Kids Next Door and has acted against them on multiple occasions." The Kids interrupted and bated off without a pause. Once he was done, he simply arched a brow as Hoagie and Wally's faces filled with stupefaction. "That was what you were gonna say, right?"

Hoagie's mouth fluttered open several times, yet he could not find any words to fully express his disbelief at what came out of the Kid's mouth. After a moment of choosing the right thing to say, he just decided to let it all out in a simple sentence. "So…you're his son, and you KNOW he's evil?" At the Kid's shrug, he flapped his arms around. "What's up with that!"

The Kid rose up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Hey, I respect you Kids Next Door types and all, but I get all the free soda I want!"

Wally just scoffed and pointedly looked away, his eyes hidden behind his golden fringe. "Lucky."

"I spoil him, honestly." Mr. Fizz muttered before glaring at his son with a disapproving gaze. "But Arnaldo, how could you associate with these little criminals! Do you know how many laws they have broken just to sate their insatiable thirsts? Your mother would be so ashamed to know that you converse with such a bad crowd!"

"I don't think mom woulda been exactly proud of all the things you do either, dad." The Kid coolly rebuttaled which caused the spanish man to tug at his collar and cough into his hand. "Besides, I didn't tell them about you, so I figured it would be fair not to tell you about them. I'm not taking sides here."

Hoagie let a strained breath as he tucked his official KND badge back securely into his pocket. "Fine then. You can stay neutral, Kid. But that doesn't change the fact that Fizz is coming with me."

"I didn't say you could just haul him away." The Kid spoke definitely. "I don't care what kind of lame bad guy stuff he does, he's still my old man –"

"I'm not THAT old! Really!"

"– and I'm not just gonna let you take him all because of some stupid soda." The Kid finished as he rose his fists up, preparing to take on the two if need be.

Once he saw that, Wally snarled and folded his sleeves up as he advanced on the auburn haired pilot. "I'd lioke ta see you try, ya stupid flyboy! You've had this beating comin' a long time!" He roared as he leapt to tackle the ace pilot, only to be held at bay when Hoagie latched onto his shoulder. "Hey! Lemme go!"

"Whoa whoa, easy there." Hoagie pacified as he held his wild partner back. "He probably doesn't know what's going on." Wally growled, but finally complied with Numbuh 2's commands and huffed; kicking the ground now upset that he wouldn't get to pound the Kid. Once that was taken care of, Hoagie shoved his hands into his pockets as he strode calmly over to the child. "There's a lot more going down then kids not being able to drink soda. Enlighten me kid; you say you know that your dad's bad to the bone, but do you really have the full story of what he does in his spare time?"

The Kid glared right back at Hoagie; the dark voids of his sunglasses clashing against the confident gleams of the operative's tawny goggles. "I don't get involved in it. He just goes around arresting kids like you for drinking soda."

"Ah," Getting the answer he was hoping for, Hoagie smirked as he spared a smug look back towards the trapped villain. "Keeping your own kid in the dark about your new projects, eh Fizzy?" He then knew he had the man right where he wanted him when he started to sweat.

"New projects?" The Kids frowned as he began to feel edgy. "What's this all about?"

"C'mon Kid, we both now you're up-to-date with the new word on the street. Everywhere kids have been getting sick. Ranging from sniffles to the flu." He then paused, as he reached into his pocket to pull out a folded sheet of paper. "And they've all been gettin' sick after taking a few sips of soda."

"Don't go there, man." The Kid wavered threateningly as he got right into the portly boy's face. "I know he's loco about his dum soda law, but my dad wouldn't do something like that!"

Despite the Hispanic boy snarling in his face, Hoagie's look remained passive. "That sounds pretty good." He then looked over his shoulder to the man struggling under the chandelier. "Can I take your boy's word for it, Fizz?"

At the question, the gray haired man stiffened as he ran a shaking hand through his ruffled hair. "Uh, w-well, it's not what you think…exactly…"

The Kid blinked as he leaned away from Hoagie. He then lightly stepped past the pilot, and stared at his dad with a heavy gaze. "Dad?" Before he could press any further, Hoagie stopped him by shoving the now unfolded sheet of paper into his hands. "What's this?"

"A Floaty Bubbles Soda Company inspection document." Hoagie explained while the Kid read the contents of the report. "Inspectors found that hazardous toxins had infected a kajillion gallons of old flat soda. They failed the inspection, and were to be thrown out and gotten rid off. But the order was overruled. It was overruled by – "

"– by Mr. Alfonso Fizz." The Kid finished in a low voice. His eyes narrowed at his father's handwriting at the bottom of the page, and his fingers crushed the document as he raged at his parent. "You overruled the inspection order and let them sell that tainted soda!"

Wally had heard enough and pulled out his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The blond snarled as he poised the weapon towards the downed villain's head, the tip barely gracing his forehead. "Why'dya do it, Fizz?"

"Because it was too glorious a plan to pass up!" The villain caved as he slumped to the floor. He had no problem lying to these rotten brats, but his own flesh and blood was a whole other matter. Especially now that he had found him out. "As Head of the Soda Control Board, it is my sole duty to uphold its laws. Especially the Prohibition Act which raises the soda drinking age to thirteen! But no matter how hard I try, no matter how many new regulations I create, you rotten Kids Next Door make off with soda by the truckloads! Ensuring that kids everywhere guzzle pint after pint, sip after sip until they are reduced to wild sugar crazed animals! It is madness! Madness that plagues me day after day." He went on as a gleam entered his eyes.

"But then one day, you finally figured it out." Hoagie picked up where the villain left off. "He figured out the only reason kids drink soda, is because they like it. So to make sure they don't drink it anymore, he would have to come up with a reason for them to hate it. And what better way to make kids hate soda, then have them get the stomach bugs after drinking it?"

Fizz let himself chuckle a bit, still amazed by the brilliance of his scheme. "It is as I said before, Gilligan, if children get sick off of soda, they will not buy anymore of it! Ah ha ha ha! It is perfect!"

"No, that's stupid!" Wally interrupted. "If the crud you sell makes people get sick, then they won't buy anymore and you won't make any money!"

"As weird as this sounds, Numbuh 4 makes a good point." Hoagie agreed as he and The Kid walked over to Fizz. "The soda company will go bankrupt if their product doesn't sell."

When faced with this information, Mr. Fizz breathed a low sigh. "And it is for that reason that I cannot allow this to continue much longer. We may garner outside funding for this plan, but it cannot keep us on our feet forever." He then weakly slammed his fist down. "This was the most perfect concoction, yet it had been doomed from the start."

After hearing the villain's final verdict, Hoagie nodded as he tucked the inspection document into his pants. "Then that's that. All we gotta do now is force Fizz to reinstate this inspection order, get rid of any remaining flat soda and the sickness is cured." The boy then cockily grinned as he stuck another toothpick between his teeth. "Another case cracked by Detective Gilligan, Super Private Eye Guy!"

Mr. Fizz glanced up as Hoagie flaunted his success, then a small glare broke out as he started to growl. "Enjoy your little victory while it lasts, _Gilligan_, because one day I shall devise the perfect way to ensnare you within my clutches! Then you shall regret the day you ever commandeered one of my shipments!"

Behind Hoagie, The Kid dragged a palm down his forehead. His dad was so embarrassing sometimes. No wonder he never talked much about his personal life. But the last word his father said still rung throughout his mind. Shipment. Something about an important shipment. The boy's eyes sparkled as he remembered small bits. Something he overheard about a large shipment. A delivery to something dealing with the Kids Next Door…

"Wait a minute." The Kid spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to him as it all clicked together in his mind. "What about that shipment, dad? That big shipment that had something to do with the Kids Next Door?" He then frowned, before his face lit up as he remembered everything. "It was something about a shipment eighteen."

Fizz paled at the mention of the shipment's name, and after a moment, he began to sweat and chuckled nervously. "Um, you weren't supposed to hear about that, son."

"Shipment eighteen?" Wally repeated in confusion. He then looked towards Hoagie as the name sounded very familiar to him. "Hey Numbuh 2, didn't you come back to the treehouse bragging about bringing the biggest haul of soda you ever snuck under Fizz's nose? Some gihugic shipload called shipment eighteen?"

Hoagie rose his head up in remembrance as he recalled the endeavor. "Yeah I did. I snuck it out of a warehouse to have it checked for toxin, but it was clean so I sent it to storage." The boy then frowned and faced the villain once more. "Something you wanna tell us?"

"No no. There's is nothing important about that shipment." Fizz waved off. "It was just some high quality caffeine a private buyer was interested in. Nothing more."

Hoagie and Wally didn't know what to think of the man's claims, however the Kid still retained his steely look; not fooled in the slightest. "Dad, your stache twitches when you lie."

Fizz made a discomforted noise as his son caught him in another fib. But after a few fleeting seconds, he frowned and mumbled heatedly to the side. "It's probably too late anyway. They're all probably drinking them as we speak."

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked as he found his fists tightening. "Numbuh 2 said the soda was clean."

"A lot of planning and investment went into shipment eighteen." Fizz began. At this point he was just going along so they would get him out from under this chandelier, those crystals were causing an irritating itch. "The strands of toxin had to be heavily altered to remain invisible to your childish scanners. It was to be delivered to a very choice location, were their true secrets would be revealed far too late."

Hoagie's lips crinkled as Fizz went on. He then walked closer to the adult, and bent down on one knee to glare in the adult's face. He was in no mood for games. "Where was shipment eighteen sent to?"

"As far as know, it may not have even reached its destination." Fizz smirked as he rattled Hoagie with teasing information. "After bribing certain operatives I've managed to apprehend, I've been able to discover which shipments of soda the Kids Next Door keep for themselves and where they send them. Shipment eighteen was one of those shipments, and after cracking a few codes, I know the very secret location it is being shipped to."

Hoagie glared. "Where?"

"As we speak, shipment eighteen is carrying a a load of toxic flat soda to the Kids Next Door CCC."

The moment Fizz finished his sentence, Hoagie and Wally jumped up and shouted out in complete shock. "THE CCC!"

The Kid wasn't following. "What the heck is a CCC?"

"The Cool Commanders' Convention!" Hoagie quickly explained while trying his best not to panic. "I-It's a bi-annual super extra secret 'Zip Yer Lip' code convention where all of the Kids Next Door's commanding officers meet to discus life altering business about our whole organization! Ranks from sector leader all the way up to the Supreme Leader herself!" His hand slapped his cheeks, and his eyes bugled as the severity finally hit him dead square in the face. "If that soda makes it to the convention –"

"Then all of the Kids Next Door's leaders will be subjected to the most deadliest diseases of all time!" Mr. Fizz boomed with laughter as the children connected the dots together. "And with your precious leaders bed ridden, there will be no one to lead you pathetic brats while your whole organization is destroyed! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Dad!" The Kid interrupted before he could go any further. "Maniacal laughing is not cool." The boy then sighed as he turned the Aussie at his side. "Sorry about this, he acts like this all the time."

Wally rolled his eyes at the ace pilot's comment. "Oh yeah, a buhmillion gallons of soda is headed to the CCC to make all our leaders sick. But your _sorry_ so I guess that makes it all bettah!" He loud with heavy emphasis on sarcasm. "Numbuh 2, PLEASE tell me ya can stop that boat from making it there!"

"I-I can't!" During Wally and the Kid's brief spat, the portly boy had dug through his backpack and pulled out his L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S computer and swiftly typed in order to gain access to the KND mainframe. After some expert hacking, various numbers and letters flashed across the glowing screen and none of them offered welcoming news. "The boat hasn't made it to the convention yet, but it's close and I can't stop it!" After a few more moments of frustration, the boy fumed as he slammed the lunchbox computer shut. "I'm getting some interference in the signal and it's stopping me from making contact with the crew!"

The Kid stroked his chin as he tried offer suggestions. "Can't you send a warning to your people at the convention?"

"I did, but it won't do any good. There's a chance the message won't get to them in time!"

"Aw crud!" Wally cursed as he randomly kicked at the chandelier in a display of anger, causing more glass to burst everywhere. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We're gonna go stop that delivery!" Hoagie stated in stone as he stood upright. The boy reached to his head and lifted off his fedora hat. After tucking it into his backpack, he pulled out his aviator cap and placed it in its rightful place. "I managed to get the ship's location and directional course. If we intercept it in time, we can make sure that soda doesn't get to the CCC."

Wally's face scrunched together as he thought it all out. He then smirked, and smacked his fists against one another in excitement. "Yea! We'll crank up the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R and catch up in no time!" It all worked out in his mind.

However, Hoagie shook his head as he instantly noted several flaws. "No good. That thing won't be able to fly us there fast enough. But what else is there?" That was the only hitch. They didn't think they would need speed on this mission so they borrowed Numbuh 1's land-to-air vehicle. But now that time was of the essence, they needed something to get them there, and get them there NOW. But how?

"Did you say, fly?" The boys blinked, and snapped their gazes to a smirking Kid. The Kid chuckled as he lowered his head, a glint shining off his shades. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing you guys broke into my house after all."

Hoagie beamed as the Kid seemed to be the answers to all their problems. "Yeah! You gotta have something lying around that could get us to the ship in no time!"

"I gotta prototype model I've been tinkering with," The Kid began to brag as he dusted off his knuckles. "It's built for speed, and should get us there real quick like. But to get it working, the weapon system will have to deactivated."

At his worry, Hoagie waved it off with a chuckle. "You get the zoom, we'll bring the boom."

"Ooh No!" Wally vehemently protested with a snarl. "There is no flippin' way we're working with HIM!"

"For once I agree with the idiot!" Fizz spoke up for the first time in minutes. "No son of mine is flying off with you hooligans!"

"Okay, two things." Hoagie began as he turned to scold Wally. "First of all Numbuh 4, this is way bigger then your stupid grudge with him. If we wanna save Numbuh 1 and everyone else at the CCC, we need his help." He then turned away from the moping blond as he faced the villain on the floor. "And secondly, I really don't care what YOU hafta say."

"Likewise." Fizz chided. His gaze then wavered from Hoagie onto to his son. "But still, while I am around, Arnaldo will not –"

"I'm going, dad."

"WHAT?" The villain bellowed, causing Hoagie and Wally to quiver. "But why? I thought you were not apart of their wretched Kids Next Door!"

"I'm not." The Kid reaffirmed as he pushed the shades up the bridge of his nose. "But I'm not about to let a bunch of kids get sick if I can do something about it."

Fizz was ready with a retort, about to forbid his son from tagging along with his most hated foe. But the adult stopped short when seeing his boy's face. A face solely set with utter determination, and pure drive to complete whatever task it set out to accomplish. His boy stood straight and firm, and the man knew that no matter what he said, no matter how many of his planes he threatened to demolish, his son would still defy him this one time. With a groan, Fizz pouted into the floor. "Sometimes I wish you had not taken after your mother."

Wally mouthed off the adult while he made yapping motions with his hand. "Blah blah blah. Are we gonna have some cruddy group hug, or are we gonna save some kids?"

"Before you go, a bit of warning."

Hoagie looked down at the adult, then cheekily smirked as he jeered with him one final time. "Aw, you looking out for us, Fizzy?"

"I could care less. This is strictly for Arnaldo's sake." Fizz pointedly replied with a jut of his chin. "This shipment is very crucial to the Kids Next Door's downfall. So I highly suspect that my partner has hidden somewhere aboard he vessel to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Partner, huh?" Hoagie questioned as he thought to himself. After a moment, he just chuckled. "If it's who I think it is, then I'm glad we came prepared." Now setting his objectives, Hoagie turned to the other two to relay his orders. "Kid, you go get your plane ready and meet us outside. Numbuh 4, we're gonna head out to the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R and change our load out!"

"Well what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" With that, the three children took off towards the other end of the foyer. Leaving a wide eyed Mr. Fizz behind.

"H-Hey! Where are you going? You can't just leave me like this!" He shouted to the retreating figures, but the were already too far gone. He then fumbled around once more, and snarled as the chandelier's weight kept him trapped. "SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

* * *

"How much further is it?"

"Patience is a virtue."

"How does that answer my question?"

"I don't know, but we're close."

"We better be." A Kids Next Door operative moaned as she twiddled in her seat. Her eyes flicked out to gaze at the ever ongoing expanse of ocean, then back towards the ceiling in utter boredom. "A dying snail would move faster then this thing."

"But at least it gets the job done." Her brother replied as he rose up from monitoring the radar. "How else are we supposed to get all this soda to the CCC?"

The two operatives were located in the front of a wide KND cargo ship. The large clunky floater cruised the seas at a steady pace; leaving behind a subtle wake in the water it tread as it inched closer and closer to its destination. Near the front of the ship was a small shed building used to control the ship, and the bed of the ship was used to hold down the uncountable numbers of barrels that were filled to the brim with soda.

"Well I can't take this anymore!" The girl suddenly howled, frightening her unsuspecting brother. She then twisted out of her seat, and paid no heed to the boy as she wandered outside. "I'm going to find something to keep me entertained."

The boy watched his sibling near the exit, and he protested and tried to lure her back into her seat. "But sister! We're almost there and you have to be…" The operative trailed off as the radar in front of him rapidly buzzed. He turned to read it, and frowned as his curious sister suddenly popped over his shoulder. "There is an unidentified flying object nearing the ship at high speeds!"

"Impossible!" The girl exclaimed as the small blue dot seemingly flew across the screen straight towards them. "There is no way anyone should be able to find us out here!"

"Apparently you're wrong." The boy lowly uttered as the dot slowed as it neared the cargo ship. Both kids then looked back towards the end of the ship as the sounds of an aircraft landing could be heard. "Because they've just landed."

The girl blinked a few times, before pulling out her blaster with a growl. "We've come too far for someone to mess up this run now." The child then stormed out the door, and with a sigh, the boy followed along.

As they exited the warmth of the cabin, the operatives crouched low to remain out of sight. They never strayed to far from the other as they used the soda barrels for cover, and when they heard a set of hurried footsteps, they froze. They then choose to lay in wait and see if the intruders would pass. But unfortunately, they just stopped on the other side of the barrels. After mumbling a curse, the girl leaned a bit closer as she tried to pick up the voices.

"…bring the payload?"

"Yea I got it roight here. Wanna arm it?"

"No. We gotta find the crew and tell 'em what's going on first."

The boy knitted his brows together, not quite understanding it. "Payload? Arm? Just what are they doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The girl hissed over her shoulder. "They want to blow up the ship!"

"Ah." The boy nodded once it clicked. "Then we better make sure they don't do that."

The girl operative nodded as she made sure her blaster was on full charge. "When I give the signal, we take them by surprise."

"That so?"

"YAAAH!" The operatives screamed as they jumped several meters into the air. Once they came down, they turned and stared shocked at the kid who snuck up behind them. It was a Hispanic boy with auburn hair and a blond stripe blaring down the middle. His shades gave him an intimidating aura, and his brown flight jacket gave him a rugged edge. After he had gathered himself, the boy operative spoke with suspicion. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The Kid only rose his hand up. "It's cool, I'm on your side." He then turned, and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey! I found the crew!"

While his back was turned, the girl glared and rose up the blaster to shot him down. "You are no ally of mine! Eat laser you –"

"WAIT! Don't shoot him!"

The two were once again taken by surprise as another couple of operatives appeared around a soda barrel. Lowering her weapon long enough, the girl's eyes went wide as she recognized the kids instantly. "Numbuh 2 and 4 of Sector V!"

"Man, am I glad we found you!" Hoagie laughed in relief. The twins noticed that the pilot of the sector carried a B.A.J.O.O.K.A heavy weapon on his back with several orange juice cartons tied to a strap around his torso. The portly looked around with pensive eyes as if expecting something, or someone, to pop out and grab them. But after a moment, he shook it off and turned to the Aussie digging around in his pack. "Numbuh 4, arm the K.A.B.O.O.M!"

"Got it!" Wally reached around in his backpack, and grinned once he pulled out the bomb he was looking for. In his hands was a large cylinder filled to the brim with old gunpowder and other explosive materials. Wrapped around the cylinder was large bottles of ketchup, and a calculator which had its wires exposed and stretched all along the cylinder. The Aussie chuckled as he sat the 2x4 bomb between two barrels. "This oughta take care of this stupid soda!"

* * *

**Kids Next Door: K.A.B.O.O.M.**

**K**etchup**. A**rmament**. B**omb**. O**bliterates**. O**pposing**. M**eanies**.

* * *

**

"Don't shake it up!" Hoagie cautioned as he supervised over the blond's shoulder. After seeing the boy twist two red wires, he nearly flipped out. "Move outta the way! You're gonna end up blowing us all up!"

"I know what I'm doin'! Ya flip the red switch ta make it start, right?"

"Ooh yes, BUT NOT WHILE WE'RE STILL ON THE SHIP!"

Behind him, the two boat operatives watched stunned as the sector V kids in front of them argued while they armed a menacing looking bomb. After that last word caught up with them, they blanched as they boy hoped to his feet. "Bomb! What are you idiots doing! You're gonna blow up all the soda!"

"That's the plan." Hoagie answered as he stood up. Wally huffed and went back to fooling around with the K.A.B.O.O.M while his friend relayed the situation. "You guys know of the soda sickness, right? Well it turns out our scanners were fooled, and this whole shipment is crawling with enough germs to bring down an army of hippos! We need to get rid of this stuff before it gets to the CCC and infects all our leaders."

The two operatives stepped back as Hoagie's explanation took them by complete surprise. After a moment to take it in, they lowered their arms and glanced strangely towards each other. The boy then turned to the three kids, his voice now in monotone. "How did you figure all that out?"

Hoagie only smirked as he crossed his arms in what he thought was a cool pose. "Because I'm that awesome." The noises of growls coming from behind made him glance over his shoulder, and he paled when he Wally and the Kid giving him death glares. "Uh, but t-they helped too. Heh heh heh."

"Ain't that the truth." Wally grumbled as he rose to his feet. "If it weren't for me, Mr. Fizz would have kept forcing soda down your mouth until ya popped lioke a balloon!"

At the mention of his father, the Kid lowered his shades a tad and looked around the area, his posture on the defensive. "Speaking of dad, didn't he say his partner was here?"

"Partner?" An unknown nasally suddenly echoed out from all around them. The children jumped on the offensive as they looked high and low for the assailant, trying to track his location as he spoke. "Be it like Fizz to give himself too much credit. Well if it hadn't been for my toxin, this whole plan wouldn't be possible. I'M the true mastermind! Ah ha ha…ah, ahhh, AHCOOO!"

The Kid made a disgruntled noise as the unknown man let out a furious sneeze. After it passed, he turned to Wally who seemed to have a better idea of what was going on. "Who is this guy?"

The blond growled as he equipped his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R from earlier. "The only adult sick enough ta get his kicks from making other kids…uh well, sick!"

Hoagie nodded as he pulled out his B.A.J.O.O.K.A from his back. "Yeah, isn't that right?" He then suddenly aimed towards a stack of barrels, and let an orange juice carton fly towards it. The carton made contact and the barrels exploded in a mix of soda and pulp as the villain hiding behind them flew into the air. "Common Cold!"

"Well, well. Mister smarty-pants was able to figure it out." The Common Cold sniffled as he glowered down at the children. The eternally ill adult paraded around wearing his lime green jumpsuit, and hovered into the air with the help of his mucus themed jet-pack. It was amazing how he was up and about, with his puffy red eyes and runny nose, but the man only sniffed, and growled at the fat child he had his attention fixed on.

"It seems I can't make one move without you or your family knowing about it, Numbuh 2. If not you, then your annoying whelp of a brother or that mean mother of yours!" He was then forced to stop as a round of coughs racked his body. After a few hacks, he rubbed at his throat and looked down at Hoagie with a curious look. "That woman couldn't make a decent bowl of soup if her life depended on it."

Hoagie loaded another packed carton of orange juice into his B.A.J.O.O.K.A and trained it on the sickly villain with a glare. "If your done making fun of my mom's cooking, then how about we just skip to the bad guy beat down?"

"You can't stop me this time, Numbuh 2!" The villain raged as he shook his fist. "Try as hard as you like, but you won't stop this delivery from reaching the CCC! Once all of your leaders have gotten sick off of my flat soda, the Kids Next Door will be completely defenseless when Father gives the word to wipe them out!"

Wally's grip on his weapon tightened as he heard the flame wielding man's name. "What does Father hafta do with all this crud?"

"Once he heard of my plans, Father secretly funded the soda company to cover the loses they would make selling tainted product." The Common Cold explained between sniffles. "It's a fair trade all around. Fizz gets kids to stop drinking soda, Father destroys the Kids Next Door during their moment of weakness, and I get to make children miserable by spreading my ultimate cold! Everybody wins. Everyone except YOU that is!" He then let looked down at the children below and pressed a glowing button on his belt.

The children then looked behind them as a round green object hovered up from the side of the ship. It was a oval shaped hovercraft with two, empty canisters attached to the rear. The flying object hovered over a stack of barrels, and four clamps reached out from under the machine to grab four barrels of tainted soda. The craft reeled the barrels upwards, and secured them in separates slots on the hovercraft's underside. The operatives watched with amazement as the two empty canisters slowly started to bubble with the carbonated soda, and once that was done, they all glared as the Common Cold seated himself in the machine with a mocking laugh.

"Combined with my regular brand of mucus, and the perfected formula of sickly soda, my new Snot Bomber is practically invincible! Ah ha… AHHHCOOO!" He violently sneezed which caused his aircraft to shake. "Ugh, this sea air really isn't doing my sinuses any favors."

Hoagie scoffed as he aimed his B.A.J.O.O.K.A high. "Nice toy, snot-nose. Too bad we're still gonna break it! It's five of us, against one of you!" The boy replied confidently, however, he became a little discouraged when the Common Cold only laughed.

"You must already have a head cold, because your math is way off." The adult chuckled as he wiped at his dripping nose. "Things are pretty even from where I'm floating."

"What are ya talkin' about?" Wally asked confused. He then looked around him and counted all the operatives and outside help fighting on their side. "One, two, W, eleventy six, five!" He finished after he preformed a quick head count. "There's five of us, and we're the only other blokes here."

"Foolish Kids Next Door. Things –"

"– Are not as they appear."

Surprised, Hoagie, Wally, and the Kid snapped their looks to the rear to face the two KND operatives who spoke. Then to the pilot's horror, he realized that they were holding the K.A.B.O.O.M. "What are you guys doing? Put that down and arm it while we have the chance!"

However, the boy only chuckled as he suddenly chucked the K.A.B.O.O.M to some other part of the ship. Much to the shock of the three before him. "We are afraid there will be no need –"

"– Of silly trinkets like that." The girl finished for him as she came up to his side in a devious stride. "We cannot allow you brats to interfere with our mission."

"Your mission?" Wally mumbled confused before he snarled at the two. "You traitors! You KNEW this soda was bad, but you're still gonna deliver it anyway!"

"Are you out of your minds!" Hoagie tried to reason with the two. "Guys, no amount of soda Fizz could be offering you is worth poisoning all of our friends and leaders!"

"You idiots are more foolish then we first expected!" The boy tauntingly laughed in a weird monotone. "We are not under Mr. Fizz's employ, nor are we traitors of your pathetic organization! For we –"

"– Were never part of it in the first place." The girl continued where her brother left off. "The operatives manning this ship would never deliver the shipment if they found out it was infected. So Father sent us to take their places, and insure that the soda was delivered to cement your doom!"

The silent Kid sneered as his fist rose up in a intimidating manner. "Enough beating around the bush! Just who are you?"

The boy's lips quirked into a smirk as the Kid asked his question. "You do not know of us? It is not unexpected. For our names are the last ones you never hear. We are the greatest spies this world has ever seen! Masters of espionage and disguise!" His hand gripped onto his clothing, and with one jerk, he ripped it off revealing his true appearance. He was a Japanese boy with a dark, pudding-basin hairstyle. The skin on the left side of his face was of a darker shade, and curved around his features. He wore a dark blue school uniform with a yellow tie, and he folded his hands together as he finished his introduction. "For we are the Interesting Twins –"

"– From Beneath The Mountain." The girl finished as she discarded her disguise as well. Her face and complexion were opposite of her sibling's, and her long cascading locks were pulled up into pigtails being held together by golden, plain hair clips. The female twin lowered into a crouching stance as she glared at the three before her with spite tingling in her gaze. "We shall wipe the floor with you and complete our mission! Garnering the most perfect revenge for all the times you idiots have dishonored us!"

Hoagie growled as he aimed down the sights of his weapon, intending on blowing the two away right then and there. "We'll see about that!" But before he could pull the trigger, the Kid pulled him back and Hoagie glanced back confused. "Why did ya stop me?"

"Save your ammo for that guy." The Kid answered while motioning to the hovering Common Cold above them. The auburn haired pilot them smirked as he stepped closer to the twins. "Me and shorty will take care of Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there."

As if to show he would go along with it, Wally lightly shoved the Kid aside as he strode in battle ready. "Jus' don't get in my way, flyboy. Cause when I'm in butt kick mode, I really don't care who's behind I end up smacking around." He warned as he aimed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R towards the twins. "Let's do this!"

"Make sure to find the K.A.B.O.O.M and arm it all costs!" As he said this, Hoagie's finger hooked into a string hanging from his backpack, and he tugged it violently. Once pulled, to wings with small jet-rockets attached to the end ripped out from the sides of his backpack. The portly 2x4 specialist hovered into the air with his own flying device, and fixed his attention on the Common Cold. "Get ready Common Cold! Because Doctor Gilligan's making a house call!" With a battle roar, the boy soared upwards to face the sickly villain while Wally and the Kid charged forth to disable the Interesting Twins.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

**-Transmission Interrupted.

* * *

**

**This went on a bit longer then expected, so I split it into one more chapter, which will be posted in the next few minutes.**

**Later.**


	3. Objective 3

**Transmission Interrupted... Please Standby.**

…**Processing... Processing...**

**Link has been Reestablished. Now Resuming Transmission.

* * *

**

Wally roared as he shot off like a bullet, intending to knock the male twin's head straight off. His fist swung downwards, but the Japaneese boy was easily able to dodge the blond's slow attack. Being more agile out of the match-up, the boy twin quickly jabbed his fist out catching Wally right in the face. As the Aussie stumbled backwards, the twin brought his leg up, kicked out, and connected with Wally's chest. The operative went crashing into a stack of soda barrels, hissing as he bounced off of them and fell to the ground.

The blond shook off the dizziness as he looked up from his down position. Seeing the twin laughing at him made him growl, and he spared a quick look to the barrels and came up with a plan. Rolling out of the way, Wally leapt up and shoved a barrel at the bottom of stack away. The stack came tumbling down and hit the deck with a crash. Once on the floor, they began to roll along the platform, heading straight for the twin.

The Japanese boy gasped as he saw the barrels coming his way, but settled his face into a frown as he ran forward. As the rolling barrels neared, he leapt into a front flip, and as he came down, his hands landed on a moving barrel. Before he could tip over, he carried his momentum and continued to cartwheel across the barrels as they rolled right under him. This went on until he reached the final barrel. He landed on it feet first, then quickly vaulted off of it as it rolled off the side. He then flipped into the air, and stuck his leg out as he came down towards Wally

But the blond operative was prepared for it. As the twin came down, Wally shot his fist out and caught the boy's foot in his grip. Grinning, he heaved the boy over his shoulder and promptly slammed him down onto the deck. While foreign boy was cringing, Wally brought up his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and aimed down to end it. But the twin rolled off to the side, and the plank missed. The impact with the floor caused Wally to stumble backwards, and the sinister twin took advantage and slapped the weapon out of the blond's hand.

"Ah ha!" The boy cried in triumph as Wally held his stinging hand. "Now that I have disarmed you, your fate is sealed!" He then rose his hand up and brought it down in a powerful chop. But surprisingly, the operative's fist snapped out and caught his wrist, halting it right there in the air. The twin spluttered as he tried to break free. "W-What!"

"Actually," Wally chuckled as he overpowered the boy. He then cocked his free hand back, and balled his fist for a righteous left hook. "I'm more of a hands on type of guy!"

_BAP!_

"GAH!" The twin cried as he flew backwards. He skidded across the floor as he landed, and it took him several moments to recover. As he got to his feet, he held back tears while held his throbbing face. "That hurt – AAH!" He yelped as a wild Wally suddenly tackled him, sending the two tumbling along the floor.

A few rows over, the Kid was holding his own against the other half of the Interesting Twins. The Hispanic boy kept a steady face as he backed along the deck, making sure to keep distance from the easily angered girl. He jerked his arm up as blocked an incoming strike from the twin, and suddenly bent low to avoid a swipe aimed at his head.

"Y'know, beating up girls ain't my thing." He commented as he leaned towards the right to dodge another fist. His brows narrowed and he hiked his leg up. "But it looks I'll have to make an exception!" He pressed out as he shot his leg forward."

"Don't me make laugh, pretty boy." She taunted as she caught his foot. She then twisted her hands and spun the auburn haired pilot off his feet. Acting quickly, she brought her leg up once more, and slammed it down the Kid's back and laughed as he thumped against the floor. "Your cute face will not save you from my wrath!"

The Kid groaned as he got his knees, but after taking a short breath, he gazed up to the girl out of the corner of his eyes and gave an alluring smirk. "So you think I'm cute?"

The twin blatantly blushed as she was reduced to stuttering. "S-Shut up!" After shaking it off, she growled as she went after the Kid again as he managed to recover. Her hands straightened out as she delivered blazing fast blows to the boy's midsection. When the Kid doubled over, the twin jumped into the air and twirled into scissor kick take down. One leg pressed roughly into his chest while the other came around behind his knees. Using enough symmetrical force, the female twin was able to take the Kid down and flip away while he cringed on the floor.

"How humiliating!" The girl laughed as she used her foot to flip the boy over. She then reached down, and tugged him up by the collar of his flight jacket. "Your combat skills are laughable at best. I feel almost disgraced lowering myself to engaging you!"

The Kid frowned as the girl mocked him. But after coming up with a devious plan, he let his lips quirk into a heart melting smirk. "You know from this angle, your eyes look real good in the moonlight."

"T-They do?" The twin squeaked out as her cheeks tinted over again. Her grip on him slackened before her face lit up with fury once more. "Oh no! You shall not deceive me that easily! The 'goo-goo' eyes are useless on me. Useless I say!"

"No, really." The Kid smirked as his hand reached up to gently take her own and tug it away from his jacket. His grin grew more confident as the girl was reduced to bright red mush in front of him. "It's too bad we're fighting on two different sides, cause there's way more interesting places we could go."

"W-We?" The twin fumbled as she jerked her hand away due to nervousness. Her fingers wriggled together, and she lowered her head as the right words tried to form. "N-No one has ever been interested in me b-before."

"What?" The Kid smoothly uttered as he leaned into a stray soda barrel, relaxing as he trapped the twin with his charms. "With that shining hair and cute dress, you probably have a whole line of lovesick guys begging for a chance."

"N-Not really." The twin mumbled as she fiddled with a free strand of her hair. After letting the matter simmer in her jumbled mind for a few moments, the female twin glanced up to the kid with a hopeful expression. "P-Perhaps after our mission is complete and the Kids Next Door is crushed, w-we could… h-hang out sometime?" She quickly questioned, her voice gaining a higher pitch with ever new word.

After she was finished, the Kid stroked his chin and gazed up to the stars. "That's real tempting," He then glanced back down at the red faced twin, but then spared a quick look over to the side when he heard some commotion. That was when he smirked, and gave the girl a passive shrug. "But I think I'll pass. Your not my type."

The girl's face fell and she slumped. "Wha – AAH!" She screamed in shock as the body of her brother was tossed towards her. The twins yelped and howled as they stumbled across the floor, until they finally collided with a wall of barrels.

The Kid looked down at the tangled twins, then turned his attention to Wally he was pacing towards him. "Took ya long enough."

"Hey! I did all the work 'ere!" Wally fussed as he glared at the smug pilot. "I took BOTH of 'em out while you just stood there and got beat up by a girl! You didn't even throw one punch!"

At that, the Kid just chuckled. "Sometimes a few words can get the job done just fine."

Wally scoffed. "Words are for nerds."

"Y-You mean, it all was a lie?" The girl questioned as she overheard them both. Her face then transformed into a frightening growl, before it suddenly crinkled away into tears. "I AM UGLY!" She cried as tears fell like waterfalls.

Seeing his sister's distressed caused the male twin to snap. "You…YOU MONSTER!" He snarled in the Kid's direction as he leapt up and looked ready to kill something. His finger pointed wildly at the Hispanic boy while his right eye twitched. "How DARE you toy with my dear sister's emotions! I shall show you a most horrible fate by my own bare hands! Yes! You will tremble at my might, and cower in fear at my very presence!" Without further ado, the wild twin charged at the boy; howling as his body leapt into the air.

The Kid rose a brow as the boy came closer. Once close enough, he spun on his heel and swung his leg around to meet the twin right in the face. The force of the impact caused the Japanese boy to fly back from whence he came, and he landed beside his shocked sister in a beaten heap.

"Give it up, losers!" Wally yelled as he stepped up beside the Kid. "You're no match for us! Run away now, and we might let you go cry home!"

"Uhh, he is right." The boy grudgingly admitted as he held his bruised chin. His fingers made light contact with the skin, but he jerked them away due to the searing pain. "Our tactics are for stealth, not front on assault."

The sister wiped at her eyes as she forced down her pathetic sadness. She then glared at her two foes, and her eyes became heavily sadistic as she plotted out all sorts of evil things for the Kid. "Then let us do what we do best."

Catching on, the boy grinned as he reached into his pocket. "Yes, dear sister." His hand came back out, and he revealed a small smoke bomb wedged between his fingers. Before the Kid or Wally could react, the boy tossed it down and it exploded into a heavy cloud of smoke.

"Crud!" Wally cursed as he waved the smoke out of his face. Once his vision was cleared, he looked around and couldn't find a trace of the twins anywhere. He then stomped his foot down, and growled. "Man, I hate it when they do that!"

"We better split up." The Kid suggested as he prepared to jet off in one direction. "We gotta take 'em out, and we still gotta find that bomb!"

"Let's get to it then!" With a nod of the head, the two boys took off in separate directions as they began their search for the Interesting Twins and the K.A.B.O.O.M.

High above the ship, and miniature air battle was taking place. Hoagie dropped into a dive as globs of the Common Cold's soda mucus bullets flew over his head. The boy then twisted his body around, and took aim at the hovercraft's underside with his B.A.J.O.O.K.A. The child squeezed the trigger, letting the carton fly towards it's intended target. But the Common Cold was expecting it, for the villain jerked on the controls, and his mobile curved away out of the carton's blasts radius. Once the danger had passed, the hovercraft turned towards Hoagie and sped after him.

"Why are you fleeing, Numbuh 2?" The Common Cold taunted as he gripped the wheel, focusing on targeting the little pest. "I only want to give you something!" He belted as more grotesque gunks of snot like substance launched out from the front cannons.

Hoagie looked over his shoulder, and preformed an action similar to a barrel roll to avoid getting hit. "Ew! Keep that to yourself why dontcha!" He fumed as he brought his B.A.J.O.O.K.A up once more. "Now open wide! It's good for you!"

The Common Cold paled as the carton rocketed for him in the cockpit. He jerked on the controls to avoid it, but could not escape the package fully. The orange juice exploded just off center from his hovercraft and the excess from the blast splattered all over him due to no shielding. "AAH! IT BURNS!" The man wailed as the juice hissed against his form. He furiously shook and did his best to rid himself of his weakness. "IT'S IN MY EYE!"

Hoagie grinned as he suddenly dove forward, his jet-pack carried him intense speeds, and he pulled another carton from his strap and shoved it into the RPG 2x4 weapon. "And it's about to be in your face!"

The villain stopped his wringing out his outfit once he heard the child call out. He then growled as Hoagie prepared to fire yet another carton of orange juice at him. His hands found home around the controls again, and h bid his time until the fat little urchin fired. Once he heard the telltale 'BWOOSH' noise, he launched a large snot bubble from his cannons. "Take this!"

"HGN!" Hoagie sounded out as he tried to alter his course. He twisted his body around and tried to jet away, but it was already too late. The snot bubble and carton met in mid-air and made a rumbling explosion which caused the boy to lose control of his flight pattern. Hoagie went spinning wildly through out the air, and dropped is B.A.J.O.O.K.A in the chaos. "CRUD!" The pilot cursed loudly as his weapon went spiraling down into the ocean. As it sunk into the waves, Hoagie turned when the Common Cold lowered his hovercraft behind.

"Ha ha ha! It seems your chances of victory have washed away." The villain taunted as he paused to let out a round of coughs. "It's over kid. Now give up and I'll let you off with easy with sniffles."

Hoagie clenched his fist as he glared down the Common Cold. The child looked away from the villain to where his weapon fell below. That was the only thing he had that would affect the man. After a moment of indecision, Hoagie grinned as one hand went to a button on his strap and other rose to wag a finger tauntingly.

"It's never over, til it's over, snot-nose." He then cut fuel to his jet pack, and the wings retracted as he plummeted down below. "CANNONBALL!"

"What!" The sick villain exclaimed in shock as Hoagie let himself fall into the freezing water. Still not fully grasping it, the Common Cold narrowed his eyes as he lowered his hovercraft down towards the waves. He leaned over the side looking for any sign of the kid, but after finding nothing of interest, he muttered to himself in disbelief. "That kid is crazy."

All of a sudden, something rose to the surface at rapid speeds and broke free from the crystal water. Out from below came an orange juice carton. The projectile kept flying until it collided with the side of the Common Cold's hovercraft. It exploded in a pulpy fog and the machine went veering to the side as the driver was nearly sent over into the water himself.

"GAH!" The villain screamed once more as he was covered in the vile, healthy drink. Then to his continued shock, Hoagie suddenly burst out from the water holding his reattained B.A.J.O.O.K.A with a grin. The child was wet, cold, and soggy, but he only rose up the weapon and laughed as he finally gained the much needed upper hand.

"Crazy like a fox!"

Above on the ship, Wally jumped over another barrel and landed on the deck with a annoyed moan. "Man, where is that stupid thing?" The boy sprinted on in hopes of finding the K.A.B.O.O.M bomb to blow the cargo to kingdom come, but his search was coming up short. He hadn't even seen those meddlesome twins since they disappeared.

"Probably ran off lioke the chickens they are." He mumbled as he turned another barrel. The blond then stopped and looked down at the object he almost tripped over. "Alroight!" He fighter cheered as he cradled the K.A.B.O.O.M carefully in his hands. That was one problem solved, now all he had to do was find the Interesting Twins and kick the crud out of them. The later being the easy part.

"Now if I was dork, where would I hide?" Wally mumbled to himself as he scanned around. He shifted the ketchup bomb into his other hand, and used his free fingers to lift a lid of a nearby barrel. When nothing was found in there, the Aussie simply walked over to the next one over. Still nothing in that one. Or the next one. Or the next one. Or even the one after that. "This is taking forever!" He groaned to himself as he scrunched his brows together. If he didn't have to carry this heavy bomb then he could look a lot faster. But he couldn't just leave it.

"Need a hand there?"

"Huh?" Wally looked to his left, then settled for a dull look once he recognized the auburn hair. "Oh, it's just you." The blond mumbled as the Kid walked up to him. "Have ya found those loser yet?"

"Not yet." The boy replied in negative. "Those guys are good."

"Nah, they're just lucky tonight." Wally waved off before chuckling. "They're usually more dumber-er then most stupid dummy dum-dum on the planet!"

For whatever reason, the Kid growled. "It's nice that you're cool about talking down about yourself."

"Why you!" Wally snarled before deciding to ignore it. "Forget it. Here, take this thing so I can look through some more barrels."

"Sure thing." The Kid replied with a smirk as he took the K.A.B.O.O.M. Once it was tucked safely into his hand, he grinned as he motioned for Wally to come closer. "Hey, I got something for you, too."

The blond rolled his eyes while he decided to amuse the Hispanic boy. "What? A can of hair die –"

_BAP!_

"AAH!" Wally yelped as he was suddenly kicked back. The blond flew across the deck and collided with the soda barrels with a thunk. As he recovered, he looked up to see the Kid running away with the K.A.B.O.O.M, laughing all the way. The Aussie's eyes slowly filled with understanding as he realized what was going on. The Kid was working for those idiots all along! "YA DIRTY DOUBLE CROSSER!" Wally roared as he shot off after the boy.

"I hate hide and seek." The Kid muttered to himself as he calmly walked along the rows of soda barrels. His hand trailed along the wooden containers, and his eyes remained sharp under his shades. The ace pilot turned another corner and stopped to peer down the walkway. After seeing nothing of interest, he sighed as he prepared to move on. "Man, this getting me nowhere."

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts, and then the Kid tensed as he slowly turned around ready for whomever it might be. Deciding to just get it over with, the Hispanic boy quickly twisted around and came face to face with…himself?

"What!" He spluttered as he took a step backwards. Before he could say anything else, something was quickly shoved into his hands. The Kid looked down to see that K.A.B.O.O.M thing Hoagie and Wally were after. He looked from that, to his doppelganger smirking in front of him. "Huh?"

"Hold that for me, would ya?" The Kid cloned chuckled as he gave a mock salute. "Enjoy." Before any words could be shared, the clone suddenly jumped to the side and flipped over a row of barrels. Gone.

The real Kid stared blankly at where his look-a-like disappeared off to. Ignoring the weirdness for a second, the boy glanced down at the 2x4 ketchup bomb before confusion befell him once again. "What the heck is going on here?"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"What now?" He grumbled as he looked up. Once he saw Wally approaching, he turned in the direction his clone wandered off in. "Hey did you see that guy that looked like – WHOA!" He suddenly yelped as he leaned back to dodge Wally's unexpected strike. Before he could question anything he jumped back out of the way as the blond brought down his combined fists in a haymaker. "Are you loco!"

"I KNEW we shoulda left you behind!" Wally growled as he rushed the Kid again. "Your Fizz's kid, of course you would try and dupe us ova! Well ya made have Numbuh 2 fooled, but I'm way smarter then that!" He yelled as his fists flew rapidly.

"What is your deal man!" The Kid raged as he avoided every blow. He then suddenly stopped and waited for Wally to get close. As expected the blond shot his fist out in a hook. The Kid stepped to the left a bit and let the fist pass, then he quickly brought his knee into Wally's chest. As the blond doubled over, he pressed his foot into Wally's chest and shoved him away.

"Stop!" The Kid commanded as Wally started to recover on the ground. "You got one chance to start talking before I kick your butt across this whole ship!"

Wally groaned at the pain the Kid caused but shook it off. He had been through worse. His emerald gaze lingered over to the left slightly, and he glared from under his fringe as his hand reached over to pick up his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R he dropped earlier. "I ain't got nuthin' ta say to you, ya no good backstabber!"

That didn't answer any of the Kid's question. In fact several more just popped up. "Backstabber! What in the name of Yipper are you talking abou – DUAH!" He blustered out as he was knocked to the ground. The K.A.B.O.O.M flew out of his hands, and he turned on his back to glare up at his clone who had returned. "Oh great."

"Nice try, loser!" The Kid clone insulted as he caught the K.A.B.O.O.M as it came down. "Numbuh 4, it's those twin guys! They must be using some weird disguise or something!"

"Oh no you don't!" The real Kid growled as he shot up to his feet. "You're the twins! I'm the real deal!"

"Not this crud again." Wally muttered to himself as he watched the two Kids argue. After sparing a look to his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, he locked his gaze on both kids again and rubbed at his chin. "Hmm,"

"Will you idiots stop it!" The real Kid growled as snarled right in his clone's face. He then brought his fists up and shoved the guy away. "That's just being annoying!"

"Only because you know you're a fake!" The other Kid shot back as he glared down the original. "If you think that lame getup is fooling anybody, then you must be out of your –"

_BAM!_

"AAH!" The twins screamed as Wally batted them away with the plank of the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The power of the melee weapon caused their shared mechanical to break away. The twins then fell victim to gravity and skidded across the deck. Once they finally stopped they were nothing more then a dazed heap on the floor.

The Kid bent over to pick up the K.A.B.O.O.M bomb the twins had dropped. He then looked up as Wally lowered his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and looked at the short blond boy somewhat impressed. "Wow, how did you know that wasn't me?"

"I didn't." Wally shamelessly admitted as he holstered his weapon. "I was jus' gonna knock both of ya out."

"…Well, what do we do now?" The Kid questioned as he held up the 2x4 bomb. When Wally suddenly jerked it out of his hands, he crossed his arms and let a frown mar his face.

"Now I start this thing, we get Numbuh 2, and we blow this joint!" He stated, then cringed at his unintentional pun. "And if you eva tell Numbuh 2 I said that, I'll pound yer head in." The boy then went to work on arming the bomb. He leaned away a bit, and jutted his tongue out in concentration. "Now what does this ticking thingy do again?"

Back to Hoagie's battle, the child was just flying cocky circles around the Common Cold now. Every time the villain would fire a shot, the portly boy would just laugh mockingly as he preformed an aerial flip to dodge. Hoagie grinned as he avoided another stream of snot, and flew low under the hovercraft's underbelly. He then poised upwards, and twisted his course mid-air so he was facing the rear of the Common Cold's ship. He then brought his B.A.J.O.O.K.A and let another round soar true. "Don't look now, snot-nose, but you're getting 'behind'!" He chuckled as the orange juice took out one of the back canisters.

"WAH!" The man raged in surprise as the explosion shook his ship to the core. The sickly villain readjusted his ice pack atop his head as he turned around to inspect the damage. Upon seeing his mucus oozing out of the destroyed container, he mumbled incoherent curses as he directed all snot flow to the port side. A laugh caused him to pause, and he glowered at Hoagie as he came up smirking in front of him.

"You'll never beat me, Gilligan! NEVER! My sickness is everlasting! There is no cure for my brand of evil! Soon, every little brat in the Kids Next Door will know the true misery of the Common Coo…Co..oh ah ahhhh AHHH-CCOOO!" He violently sneezed, needing a moment to recover. He then groaned, as his aches caused him to sink into his cockpit. "You know what I mean."

Hoagie frowned as he was about to counter the villain's words, but his wrist watch beeping caused him to look down to scan the readout. And with every passing word, his goofy grin got larger and larger. "Ya might wanna rethink that last bit, snot for brains. Numbuh 4 just activated the K.A.B.O.O.M and in the next few minutes, all your infected flat soda is gonna go down with the ship!"

The Common Cold blanched at the information. "NO! My wonderful plans, RUINED! This can't be happening!"

"Oh I think it is." Hoagie then reached for the last orange juice carton on his strap. An extra large container with pulp and Vitamin C. "You're finished Common Cold. Now be a good little bad guy and take your medicine!" He shouted as he waited for the B.A.J.O.O.K.A to load.

The green villain broke out into a violent coughing fit once more, and he had to hold the side of his ship for support. Once he had recovered, he just hung there. Having no clue of what to do. He the noticed the soda barrels he was using as fuel, and that he still had one full tanker of sickness left. It was at that moment, the Common Cold didn't care what the KND did to him afterwords. If he was going down, then someone was coming with him.

"I'm not finished yet!" The man roared as he leapt on the control with surprising vigor. "I may not be able to infect the whole KND Chain of Command, but I've got just enough disease left to infect some very important commanders! And the first guy on my hit list is the leader of Sector V!"

Hoagie's eyes widened in shock before he aimed his weapon on the man with deadly accuracy. "Not while I'm around!"

"But you won't be much longer!" Before Hoagie could react, the Common Cold fired one last glob of snot from his cannons. Hoagie screamed as the mucus blew him back. The substance gunked up his jet-pack and the child screamed as he fell to the ship below. "It's a good thing you know how to swim, but I doubt that'll matter after the explosion! Ah ha ha ha!" And with said, the Common Cold adjusted his flight course and flew off gunning for the Cool Commander's Convention.

"…Push this thingamabob here, mash this doohickey there, and presto!" Wally proudly wiped his hands off, and stood confident that he had completed his task. "One K.A.B.O.O.M ready ta go. Easy as pie!"

The Kid looked down at the ketchup boom and had to admit the bond did a decent job now that the 2x4 weapon was fully functional. But he still couldn't resist the chance to poke fun at the kid. "Do you even know what pie is?"

Wally snorted. "Course I do! There's cherry, apple, banana, pizza. All sorts of stuff." He then blinked, and broke down into fits of chuckles. "You don't know what pie is? You're so stupid!"

The Kid wisely choose to ignore Wally's taunts since he had proven his own point. The Hispanic pilot then gazed down at the bomb and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his flight jacket. "So what's that thing set for?"

"I'm setting it for ten minutes." The blond answered as he bent back over to set the timer. After pressing a few buttons, the number ten appeared on the calculator screen. "That should give us enough time to help out Numbuh 2 and get out of here long before the thing goes off."

"The Kid nodded as he turned towards his plane. "Alright, then let's…" He dimly looked up into sky but then did a double take as he noticed something coming down. Without saying anything, he back a few paces away from Wally.

"What?" The blond asked confused. He then noticed a shadow closing in around him, and glanced upwards in confusion. "What the heck?"

_THUMP!_

"AAAH!" Wally yelled as Hoagie fell unexpectedly atop his form. After a grumble, the Aussie shoved the portly body off of his. "Get off Numbuh 2!" He then looked down at his orange hoodie, then his face filled with disgust as he noticed the sticky green goop. "Eww! Ya got snot on my clothes!"

"Oh, I'm SO sorry I inconvenienced you." Hoagie mumbled as he wobbly got the his feet. The pilot sniffled, then groaned. Great, the stuff was already making him sick. "I mean I only fell like, what? Three stories? Got blasted by a mucus cannon ball, and probably gonna come down with the flu. But why should any of THAT matter? I got some snot on YOU! Somebody call 9-1-1!"

Wally rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcastic display. "Fine! I'm sorry, geez!" Hoagie let out a few coughs, and the blond looked over a bit concerned now. "You alright, mate?"

"I'll be okay, but we're not done yet." He mumbled in a stuffy voice as he stood tall despite his aliment. "The Common Cold's gone on a suicide run for the CCC. He gonna try and take out as many kids as he can; we gotta stop him!" He then blinked as he remembered something. "Oh yeah, my watch told me, but you armed the K.A.B.O.O.M, right?"

"Yeah, I took care of it." Wally nodded as he looked towards the bomb. "I set it for ten…wha?" He looked at the screen confused, for it was displaying some weird symbols that didn't look anything like real numbers. "What the heck are those things supposed to stand for?" He then glared. "Are they in spanish?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Hoagie waved off as he inspected the bomb. The symbols changed with every second, yet he couldn't make heads or tails of it. His eyes then widened as a curious notion entered his mind. Cautiously, the boy turned the bomb upside down and read the screen again. What he saw made him drop it in fear. "YOU IDIOT!"

"What?"

"You had it upside down! You didn't set for ten minutes, you only set it for ONE!" He then turned to the others in panic. "AND WE ONLY GOT THIRTY SECONDS LEFT!"

The Kid looked towards the bomb again and nodded his head calmly. "Then I suggest we run," His face then filled with extreme panic as he turned tail and made a beeline for his plane. "LIKE NOW!"

"WAIT FOR US!" Hoagie and Wally shouted. The portly boy picked up his B.A.J.O.O.K.A and took off after his two friends.

The Interesting Twins groaned as they rose out from their daze. Before they could speak, the Kid suddenly ran by them screaming. The Japanese children blinked, then looked back and saw Hoagie and Wally approaching. The girl glared and was the first one to speak. "You shall not –"

"EVERY KID FOR HIMSELF!"

The two were then silent again as the two operatives streaked past them. The female gaped, but then began her tirade again. "Yes! That is right! You run because you fear! You fear our righteous presence and –"

"Um, sister? I do not think they are running from us."

The girl scoffed then turned to her brother with her hands on her hips. "Then what could they possibly running from?" Her brother's only answer was to point to the ticking K.A.B.O.O.M bomb, which was getting very close to its final tick. The girl paled and suddenly felt her stomach drop. "Ah-Ahh-Ahhh-"

"Sister?" Her brother responded concerned. He placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to gauge a response from her. "Sister, are you –"

"RUN AWAY!" The girl suddenly shrieked as she followed the two KND operatives. Her brother was quick to tag along, trailing up with the end. While the children ran towards the only way off the ship, the K.A.B.O.O.M was nearing the final digit. And once the remaining ten seconds were up, the 2x4 weapon went off in a jubilant, sticky explosion of red.

_KABOOM!_

The bomb went off, and nearby soda barrels were instantly obliterated within the radius. The force of the blast cracked the deck in two, and as the red flames consumed the cargo, the boat began to give way and fill with water. Ocean water rushed into the hull and slowly pulled the tanker down into its depths. Within seconds, every last gallon of the tinted soda was merging with the sea and the only thing left of the cargo ship itself was the red haze of the ketchup mushroom cloud.

Stories above the wreckage, a slim object zoomed out from the red haze at insane speeds. Once cleared, the objected was be revealed to be a sleek, sliver aircraft. The narrow scrapped torso of a derby car made up it's haul, and two sheets of 2x4 plywood made up the wings. Hanging off the right wing was Wally, and the Interesting Twins held on the opposite wing for dear life. Flying his newest model of jet was the Kid, and Hoagie was making himself comfortable in the co-pilot's seat behind him.

The Hispanic boy closed his eyes and let the wind rushed past his face and blow his auburn hair free. He then took in his surroundings and an annoying tick emerged above his brow as he noticed the three kids hanging off the wings. "Hey! We were pushing this thing with three people! I don't wanna risk five!"

The girl twin gripped her brother harder as the male twin sweated to hold them both up. "We kindly ask that you shut up and fly!"

Wally's face morphed into a disturbing shade of green as he clutched the wood of the wing. "I think I'm gonna blow chunks."

"Okay, okay! Now that we've all gotten to know each other, let's focus on the task at hand." Hoagie interrupted as he leaned forward. "We still gotta intercept the Common Cold before he reaches the CCC!"

"We can intercept him, no problem." The Kid nodded as he focused on the sky before him. "It's the after I don't know about. This thing's just a prototype, I had to shut the down weapons to get it into the air, remember?"

Hoagie just laughed. "What did I tell ya, Kid? You bring the zoom," He then hefted up his B.A.J.O.O.K.A and the last orange juice carton he had on him. "I'll bring the boom!"

A sly smirk donned the Kid's lips as his hand yanked back on a hidden lever at his side. "Alright then," As soon as he pulled it, an experimental turbo engine dropped out of the back and began to hum. The Hispanic boy's shades shined as both hands gripped the throttle. "Hang on!" As the words left his mouth, the turbo roared to life and the plane took off with all the kids screaming in a combination of adrenaline and fear.

Further ahead, the Common Cold chortled to himself as he saw the faint outline of a small island on the dark horizon. "The Kids Next Door CCC. The secret meeting place of all of the organization's commanding officers. Heh heh, well, we'll see how commanding they feel after I give them a taste of rubeola!" His chuckles where then interrupted as an alert sounded off from his console. "What? Does this thing have a virus too?"

But his small joke was short lived as an aircraft boomed in from behind. The Common Cold snapped to the left, and as they passed by, Hoagie and the Kid flashed him smirks before they blared past him. The ill villain looked on in disbelief as the children passed him. Somehow having survived the explosion. "Impossible!"

Wally carefully glanced over his shoulder as the wind made a mess of his hair. After seeing that they had indeed passed the Common Cold, he snapped at the two flying the plane. "What the crud! Why didn't ya just shoot while we passed him?"

"Because I only have one shot and I'm gonna make it count." Hoagie answered as the B.A.J.O.O.K.A dinged, signaling that it was fully loaded. The round boy then nodded to himself and looked down at the Kid. "Think you can pull it off?"

The ace pilot only hmphed as he manned the controls. "Watch me fly."

The Kid then tugged on the controls and pulled the jet into a half inside loop. The aircraft climbed into the air much to the dismay of the ones on the wings. Once he reached a certain height, the Kid halted in the loop and handled the plane during a brief inverted flight. Now facing in the direction of the Common Cold, he preformed a quick barrel roll and brought the plane back down into even latitude with the Common Cold. With his performance done for now, the Kid kept steady as he charged for the villain at full speeds.

"Oh? They wanna play chicken, huh?" The Common Cold then increased the speed of his hovercraft; heading towards the children and their plane at full velocity. "Time to show these punks how to get down with MY sickness!"

The male Interesting Twin panted like a dog as he held onto the wing with dear life. It didn't help that his sister was being lazy and hanging onto him and making him do all the grunt work. But after nearly falling off during the Kid's stunt, he was sure the worst had passed. That was until he saw them heading straight for the Common Cold. "Are you mad! You will never make it!"

The Kid frowned as his expression filled with utter concentration. "We'll see about that."

Seeing as they were getting closer, Hoagie stood up in his seat and hefted the B.A.J.O.O.K.A onto his shoulder. Once the heavy weapon was set, he lifted up his goggles and squinted one eye shut as he peered down the sights. The flaps of his caps fluttered against the wind, but he put it all out of his mind as he locked on the Common Cold. "Wait for it…"

The female twin shook as their plane got closer to the Common Cold's. As they neared, her hands reached down to cover her brother's eyes.

"…wait for it…"

Wally glanced to the Kid in the pilot seat, then to his friend aiming with the 2x4 heavy weapon. Deciding that it was now or never, he clenched his eyes shut and waited.

"…wait…for…it…"

The Common Cold's puffy eyes raged as his fingers hovered over the trigger to his snot cannon. Once they were in range, he graced the button and prepared to press down fully. They were almost upon him.

"NOW!"

At Hoagie's yell, everything happened in one fluid movement. His finger pressed back on the trigger the exact moment the Common Cold did. The orange juice carton flew from the B.A.J.O.O.K.A and globs of dangerous mucus plopped out of the hovercraft's cannons. But as soon as the carton was clear past the nose of the plane, the Kid jerked down on his console and the plane groaned as he ascended into the air. The mucus missed them by a mere inch, and they were clear.

The Common Cold, however, wasn't as lucky. The last thing the sickly villain remembered before his world exploded in a orange his was the carton as it made contact with his face.

"YAAAAA-HOOOO!" Hoagie cheered to the heavens as he watched the Common Cold's Snot Bomber go down. The green hovercraft was coated in orange and the machine spluttered and tumbled in the air before it finally gave out and fell to the ocean below. "Ha ha ha! Common Cold winning? I think 'snot'!" He laughed at his own pun before his cold caught up with him. Finally settling down, the portly boy offered an impressed nod towards the Kid. "Not too shabby, Kid. That was some pretty decent flying there."

"_Decent_?" The boy spoke back as he looked over his shoulder. "You think you could do better, hotshot?"

"Heh heh. I don't think, Kid, I know." Hoagie bragged as he tapped his noggin. He then pulled his goggles down and placed his hands behind his head. "You'll get there one day."

"Oh please, I can SO totally fly rings around your butt!"

"You can so totally NOT!"

"I did before, didn't I?"

"Only because you cheated! I'd like to see how tough you are without a FBM Converter to protect your paint job and auto-lock for you!"

"I'll show you an auto-lock!"

Wally tuned out the two pilot's arguments as the plane lowered into a cruising speed. The mission was finally over. And man was he bushed. He would probably sleep all weekend, and into the week if his mom let him. But that seemed very unlikely. Suddenly, his attention was drawn below as an array of lights caught his eyes. He then looked over the wing, and gasped an awe at what he saw. "Whoa! Is that the CCC?"

Hoagie halted in his next insult to the Kid as he looked over the side himself. There in the middle of the ocean was a small island with several lights coming from the lower half of the land. "Yeah, that's it alright." He then turned back the Hispanic boy and waved him off. "Just keep flying, Kid. That's for the big shots only. We're not allowed down –"

_BANG!_

All five children jumped as a sudden explosion came from close behind. They all looked to the rear of the to see the tail end smoking heavily. While the others looked on in confusion, the Kid's face paled considerably. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" The male Interesting Twin spoke as he overheard the pilot. "What is, 'Uh oh?"

"This is a prototype, remember?" The Kid reminded as he tugged at is collar. "I never really got to test the turbo fully. Mostly because it tended to overload my Chilli Fuel Cells." He then looked back towards the smoking back, and started to sweat. "And, uh, they just got overloaded again."

Wally narrowed his eyes. "That's…bad. Isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. I think that qualifies as bad."

The female twin appeared nervous. "What do we do now?"

"I suggest that we hang on to our underwear." Hoagie suggested before sucking in a large gulp of air. "BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" As he screamed the plane suddenly dived downwards, picking up speed with every passing second. The Kid managed to direct away from the island, but e had no control now. So with their fate left hanging in the wind, the kids let out a unified scream as they were put on a direct course for the KND CCC.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Educational programming is just something adults use to brainwash toddlers?"

"Exactly! They put up a front with the bright colors, and whimsical mascots. But when the adults send the signal, the toddlers will mindlessly follow anyone wearing a purple dinosaur costume!"

"…PFFT! AH HA HA HA!"

"Hey! It's not funny, Numbuh 10, it's serious!"

The stunning redhead erupted into another round of giggles, and she was forced to lean on a nearby palm tree for support. "And THAT is why it's so funny." The Sector L leader then righted herself and smirked at the bald boy wearing red swimming trunks in front of her. "You come up with the most crackpot theories, Numbuh 1."

"They're not theories, I have solid proof!" Nigel pressed as he waved his free hand around. When the girl just began to laugh at him, he huffed out a breath and frowned. "Why does everyone always come up and ask my about my ideas then just laugh at them?"

"It's a mystery." The girl giggled under her breath as she took another lick of her blurpleberry ice cream cone. "Anyway, are you going on the bounce house next? The line's finally starting to thin."

"No, I'm waiting for the cheese cake to get here." Nigel waved off as he relaxed into his lounge chair. "I want to actually get a slice before Numbuh 362 hogs it all."

Around the two leaders, bright lights blared, music boomed, and delighted screams of children filled the usually quiet night air. Every commanding officer of the Kids Next Door was located in the large outdoor plaza of the Cool Commander's Convention center. Sector leaders preformed backstrokes in the large swimming pool, Elite captains had shredded their armor so they could shred on the dance floor with their skillful moves, and the officers of Global Command were currently engaged in an ever growing conga line. The festivities were in full swing, and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

At Nigel's comment, the redhead beauty of KND Nightly News nodded as she recalled their Supreme Leader's obsession with cheese cake. "I hear you." The girl then glanced out towards the visible coastline below, and frowned when she didn't spot something that she hoped was there. "Speaking of things getting here, where's the soda shipment? I'm getting thirsty."

"Who knows?" Nigel shrugged as he glanced towards the star lit skyline. "Don't worry to much about it, I'm sure they'll…" The Brit's words then trailed off forgotten as he focused on a spot in the sky. His eyes narrowed, and he lowered his shades to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What in blazes?"

"What?" Numbuh 10 questioned as she tried to find what Nigel was so concerned about. She the halted her movements when she focused on an descending object coming down straight for them. "Is that…a plane?"

"Yeah," Nigel mumbled in conformation as he followed the smoking aircraft. His eyes then widened as he picked up multiple screams, and he looked towards where it was headed and he gasped in realization. "And they're going to crash into the convention center!"

Indeed the plane was. As soon as it came into sight, the activities going on around them froze and everyone watched as the plane flew directly down. Finally, Nigel and his cousin glanced upwards as the plane finally hit the wall above them. The machine exploded on instant contact, and Nigel suddenly leapt up and shoved Numbuh 10 out of the way as something fell down.

"AAAAAHHH!" Hoagie screamed as he fell down at an alarming pace. The portly operative fell and landed square on Nigel's lounge chair, only for the material to bend, then send him bouncing back into the air. The pilot cringed as the concrete zoomed in, and he let out a mighty wail as he landed on the ground.

"Ooohhh." The boy moaned in discomfort as he slowly got into a seating position. "I'm too young to have back problems." He whined to himself as he rubbed his soreness away. He then looked around him, and grinned as he saw all the commanders looking at him confused. "No need to worry, I'm okay!"

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Hoagie glanced upwards at the scream, then barely had time to scream himself as the body of Wally crashed into his own. Followed by the Kid, and finally the Interesting Twins. Now at the bottom of the dog pile, and in more agony then ever, Hoagie groaned into the ground. "Never mind."

Nigel blinked as he helped his cousin to her feet, and just stared as the bodies began to stand upright. After a moment the party went on without care, and his eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he recognized them all. "Numbuh 2 and 4?" His look traveled over to the Kid and he knitted his brows together. "I forget your name." The Kid shrugged as Nigel looked to the last two, which caused his features to display extreme aggravation. "And the Interesting Twins! What in the name of Zero is going on here?"

"We just kicked some major adult butt! That's what was going on!" Wally suddenly cheered as he pumped his fists up. He then chuckled as he crossed his arms and looked around him. "Not only did we take down Fizz and the Common Cold, we also blew up the soda shipment and saved everyone at the C…C…" His voice lowered as his face softened as he glanced around. Instead of discussing super megaly important business like he had first thought, all the commanding officers were, having a party? "…C?"

"You blew up the soda shipment!" Nigel outraged in shock. "Why on earth did you do THAT?"

"The soda was infected." Hoagie blankly replied as he looked around in puzzlement himself. This was the CCC? "If you would have drank it, you would have gotten sick…what the heck is all this?" He questioned wildly. "This the CCC?"

The Kid lowered his shades, and whistled at all the fun activities that were available. "Man, if this is what you guys call a business meeting, then where do I sign up?"

"This is not a business meeting." The male of the twins observed. "This is –"

" – Just some party." The girl finished for him as she looked around as well. Suddenly her eyes filled with excitement and she pointed somewhere to the left. "Is that a chocolate sauce fountain?"

Hoagie's jaw unhinged as he spotted what the twin was talking about. A giant chocolate spewing fountain that was currently occupied by the leaders of Sectors W, X and Y. Finally snapping out of his stupor, Hoagie turned to face his own sector leader with a heated glare. "What's going on here, Numbuh 1? This isn't some mega secret important meeting discussing key information of the Kids Next Door, this is just some party!"

Seeing where his friend was going, Nigel quickly brought his hands. "Easy there Numbuh 2, it's not what you think! This is just the after party."

"After party?"

"Yeah." Numbuh 10 broke in to back up her cousin's statement. "We come here and have a big meeting that usually lasts all day. Emotions run high and things get pretty stressful, so we have an after party to help us unwind before we have to go back to our treehouses."

"Oh." Wally muttered as he understood somewhat. He then looked at all the marvelous fun around him and kicked the ground; feeling jealous. "Ah, but still. I wish we could come. Everything looks so cool here!"

At the blond's statement, Numbuh 10 arched a brow. "What are you talking about? Of course you can come." Unknown to her, Nigel stiffened. The Brit shifted his eyes, and slowly began to back away.

"We can?" Hoagie asked, feeling more lost then ever. "But…we're not commanding officers."

"Yes, so you can't attend the meeting part of the convention." The redhead explained. "But you were free to play around outside until the party started." She then motioned across the plaza and pointed to the children seated the All-You-Can-Eat Nacho Cheese bar. "My sector's right over there."

Wally scratched his blond head, for none of the girl's words made any sense to him. "But that can't be true. Numbuh 1 said…!" Both him and Hoagie's faces developed fierce snarls and they turned to their leader who was trying to sneak away. "HEY!"

Nigel paused mid-step as Wally shouted. The bald boy then slowly turned to the two angry operatives, and gulped as he tried to explain. "N-Now guys, I know this l-looks REALLY bad b-but I can explain!"

Hoagie gave Nigel a dead stare. A long cringe worthy dead stare. After a few tense minutes, the boy spoke. "We risked our lives to sneak into Fizz's mansion."

Wally glared at the Brit, as he relayed his own woes of the night. "I got mauled by dogs."

"The guy goes crazy, and nearly drowns us in diet coke."

"I got mauled by dogs."

"Then we're forced to fly over the ocean to stop a soda shipment. And when we get on the ship, we're attacked by the Common Cold."

"I got mauled by dogs."

"Then we almost get caught in the explosion and chase after him. But then the engine overloads, and we crash land into your stupid convention center!"

"I got mauled by dogs!"

Hoagie growled as he flung his hands in the air. "We go through all that CRUD to save the stupid CCC! We go through all that to save a party that YOU DIDN'T EVEN INVITE US TOO!"

Wally snarled as he loaded his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "I GOT _MAULED_ BY _DOGS_!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Hoagie's eyes twitched behind his goggles as he and Wally stalked closer to the poor Brit. "Sorry doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna be puking for weeks!"

"I honestly didn't know!" Nigel tried to reason as he backed away in fear. "I-It slipped my mind, really! But you guys know me! Just tell me, tell me anything I can do to make up for this and it's as good as done."

Wally smirked as he and his portly friend shared a sinister look. "Anything, huh?" At the bald boy's nod, his grin got larger. "Well now that ya mention it, there's one thing ya can do."

Nigel heaved a sigh of relief. Thanking the heavens that his teammates wouldn't resort to violence or bodily harm on his part. "Whatever it is, you just name it."

Hoagie cracked his neck as he limbered up his fingers. "Stand still."

…

"AAAAHHHH!" Nigel screamed bloody murder as he scampered across the plaza, his teammates roaring with rage right behind him. Hoagie suddenly leapt and managed to catch the Brit in a tackle, and as they went down Wally howled like a madman as he landed on top. The party once again stopped as all the guests watched as Numbuhs 2 and 4 seemingly turned on their leader and proceeded to beat the living tar out of him.

Back with the others, the male Interesting Twin looked on somewhat amused. "That idiot would forget his bald head –"

"– if it were not attached to his body." The girl finished with a sagely nod. She then winced as Wally used his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R in an unique way. "Ouch."

The Kid spared a curious glance to Numbuh 10. "Should we help him?"

"We _should_." The redhead intoned, but making no move to assist. She didn't want to risk any bruises. The girl then looked off to the side, and smiled as she noticed a large dessert being placed on a table. "Oh look, the cheese cake is here."

"I call Supreme dibs!" Rachel shouted as she suddenly zipped by with a greedy look in her eyes. The four shared a brief blink at the oddness, before Numbuh 10 turned to the three behind her.

"You guys want some?"

"Sure!" Then the group consisting of the Kid, Numbuh 10, and the Interesting Twins followed and joined in the gathering crowd, hoping to get a slice of the delicious treat before the blonde Supreme Leader devoured it. With the soda sickness case finally closed, everyone began to enjoy their night as Nigel wailed in agony at the hands of his teammates.

Mission: FLAT, complete.

* * *

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**End Transmission.

* * *

**

**Later.**


End file.
